EageleEye Dash's daughter
by Hawkbittern
Summary: Eagele-Eye Dash's daughter was always going to be a very special pony. He believed it and so she. But in his eyes Rainbow dash was never anything but a disapointment. Rated T for later swearing  like any one cares
1. Chapter 1

Well this is the first work of fan fiction I've ever published, I mean the first one ever. I hope you all like it. Constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated.

I don't care much for Rainbow Dash, I don't hate her but I find her the lest interesting of the main six. Rather than just dislike her I decided to write this story to explain why she is who she is and help me (and any others who see her in the same way) understand her better.

I hope that Rainbow Dash fans will like this story and that it doesn't do her any insult, because that wasn't what I was trying to write. Enjoy.

**Winston Churchill complex **or **Never seeing eye-to-eye**

**Chapter 1 **

**Eagle-Eye Dash was reading an old book of records. Towns had come into being and vanished over time, and the map makers who job it was to chronicle the towns and cities of Equestria gave little thought to the other map makers or maps of the past, causing an endless amount contradictions and misinformation. This made it difficult to say what towns had been built or abandoned at what time with out finding ever map ever made and reading every town chronic ever written, but if he had to Eagle-Eye Dash would do just that.**

**But right now he couldn't make himself pay attention. he had been re-reading the exact same passage over and over again with really noticing. In the next room his wife Infinity was giving birth to their first child. He tired hard not to think about it the mid-wife they had gotten had been recommended by a colt that Eagle-eye had the highest respect for so surly nothing would go wrong. And as a simple but ambitious map maker their was very little he could do to help. So he tried not to think about it. **

**When he had reached the bottom of the page there was a knock on his door. "Enter" he said sharply they doctor who had come with the mid-wife open the door. He had a nervous smile on his face "Good news" he said "Your wife has given birth to a strong healthy mare".**

**Stiffly Eagle-eye put down the old book and walked stiffly to the door. In the bedroom Infinity Dash (named so for her sky blue coat) lay, her new born daughter lying between her protecting legs. Walking to the side of the bed Eagle-eye examined the newborn mare. Her coat and main already showing a unique set of colours. He had never seen his wife look so happy "She's beautiful" he said his voice giving over no emotion.. This didn't trouble Infinity at all "Eagle, I was thinking we should call her Rainbow". It was appropriate, the Pegasus had her mother's sky blue coat but her mane had all the colours of the rainbow. She would grow up to be an astonishing sight.**

"**Rainbow Dash?" Eagle-eye muttered to himself "Rainbow Dash, Rain.. Bow.. Dash? Yes I think will suit her nicely" very gently Eagle-eye extended a hoof towards Rainbow Dash. Being only a few minutes old Rainbow Dash had not yet opened her eyes. But she seemed to recognise the affection as Eagle-eye touched her very gently. She let out a soft cooing sound and gave her first smile.**

"**My dear little Rainbow Dash. Your going to grow up to be a very special girl" he said to her. He stayed with his wife and child till they fell asleep, he turned to the doctor and mid-wife "Will you be alright to stay here with them" he asked curtly. They both said yes. Eagle-eye Dash returned to his study, he had a lot of work to catch up on.**

**Chapter 2**

**Pegasi learn to fly quickly, often before they can they can talk. And as equines learn to walk in the space of a two days it's no surprise that pegasi learn how to fly within 2 years. But Rainbow Dash was only 8 months old when she made her first flight. **

**Like a lot of Pegasi the Dash's had moved to a home on the ground while their daughter still couldn't fly. some Pegasi don't have the money and just have to watch their children carefully, but as a rising official in the ministry of geography Eagle-eye Dash could just afford the temporary home.**

**It was a cosy picturesque house, if rather cramped.**

**Rainbow dash couldn't speak yet she just stared at the window a smile of excitement on her face like she couldn't wait to go outside. Not paying any attention to her was Eagle-eye who was pacing the papers he was working as well as the manuscript that he believed would one day change the world.**

**Infinity Dash was clearing up the breakfast things humming to herself. She saw her daughter with her nose pressed against the glass, "Eagle-eye look at her she's so excited to go outside" looking up from his notes Eagle-eye glanced at Rainbow "yes, make sure she doesn't hurt herself wont you" he walked over to the door Rainbow turn to watch her father as he walked outside, she scuttled out after him on the garden lawn. Watching this Infinity said gently "Goodbye Eagle" Eagle-eye turned around to say good to his wife and was surprised to see his rainbow haired child beaming up at him. He muttered goodbyes to his wife and child turned back to the north. Then with one powerful flap of his wings took of into the clear blue sky. Rainbow Dash watched in wordlessly until she could no longer see him. **

**Infinity had been watching Rainbow very closely and new how much she admired her father, she could also see how little Eagle-eye realised his daughter idolised him and if she was a blunter sort of pony she would have just old him about right, but she been raised to believe that ponies had to find things out for themselves. After making a glass of water for herself she went out into the garden. Rainbow was jumping and bucking flapping her wings like all fillies who want to fly but don't know how. Infinity smiled to herself, all in good time Dashie, just be patient.**

**Eagle-eye Dash was one of the fastest fliers in Equestria, their were some who thought he had missed his true calling in life, that he should have been an aerialist. He couldn't see the point, he only enjoyed flying if he was going somewhere, there was no point flying nowhere. Besides he had a greater talent than flying, there were faster fliers than him but no one had sharper eye's than him. As the walls of Canterlot approached still five minutes flight away he could already see the tiles roofs and birds flying around the towers. It was this astonishing sight that had given the desire to see everything which had lead him to discover the joy of maps and from that a need to learn all he could the history of his amazing country. It had also given him his name, Eagle-Eye Dash, who had the strongest sight in all Equestria!**

**On arriving at the dusty old ministry where he worked Eagle-Eye first went to the archive library. He had books and maps to return as well as reserved ones to take out. He tried to keep the new maps and histories out of his mind as he entered his spartan office room, pulled out his notes and continued drawing up the new map of central Equestria.**

**At the house Eagle-Eye and Infinity were calling home for the moment Rainbow Dash was not stopping in her attempts to fly, in-fact she was getting more ambitious. She had started climbing a pile of logs left out for firewood and jumping off them, fluttering her wings furiously. Infinity had noticed a look in her daughters' eye that she hadn't seen before a cocky lowering of the brow.**

**The poor girl will get nowhere like this she thought, she walked over to her daughter wings outspent. She wasn't worried about Rainbow getting hurt. Pegsi are lighter than other ponies but their skin and bones are very strong and it would take a very high fall to actually hurt them, even one as Young as Rainbow. Wordlessly she started walking up the logs waiting to see that she had Rainbow's attention. Rainbow Dash stood very still eyes fixed, nimbly Infinity jumped of the logs and gilded smoothly to the ground. **

**It was a small impromptu lesson, and Infinity had thought know more than gliding would be less exhausting and frustrating for Dash than useless flapping. Rainbow wasted no time she scrambled up the pile almost tripping, eager to try out what her mother her mother had shown her.**

**The day passed lazily, while Rainbow Dash performed stunted graceless glides in the garden her father was drawing up a map that would still be in use in central Equestria a hundred years later.**

**Infinity Dash made launch for Rainbow and herself. Took Rainbow to bed for her afternoon nap and read one of the novels that Eagle-Eye considered too trivial to be worth reading.**

**Rainbow wasn't going to give up. After an hours sleep she got out bed. Walk silently out the door, over to the log pile and began bucking, jumping and making small glides all over again. **

**On a whim Infinity looked up from her book and out the window. If her jaw hadn't been so firmly attached to her skull it would have hit the floor. Rainbow Dash was flying! Not that well, only a few feet high and she wobbled and kicked but she was flying, and in higher and higher circles. Rainbow dash's expression said it all, she was made for this. She was loving it!**

**Infinity just watched, she didn't want to take Rainbow out of the moment. Rainbow Dash caught sight of her Mother out of the corner of her eye, she made a slippery turn around so she was flying straight towards her. She wanted to fly higher, to show her mother just how high she could go. To Infinity it looked like she was trying to loop the loop.**

**Then quite suddenly Rainbow fell out of the air, her wings suddenly felt too heavy to lift and she fell.**

**Infinity jumped forward with a spurt of her wings, she caught Rainbow before she could his the ground.**

**Rainbow Dash wasn't hurt, the fall wouldn't have hurt her much anyway. But she felt hurt.**

**When her mother had stopped hugging and kissing her she trying to fly again, but her wings didn't want to work, she couldn't even manage a small glide, what had happened ?**

**She turned To her mother, her eyes trying to ask the question she couldn't put into words. "It's okay Rainbow. You just overexerted yourself that's all. You'll fly again, you just need to rest for now" Infinity nuzzled her daughter as she said this. Rainbow Dash didn't understand any of the words but the tone of them comforted her. Gently Infinity took Rainbow Dash back inside, put her to bed and sung her a lullaby. Rainbow Dash's wings twitched as her dreams rolled over her. **

**The sun would start to set soon, Eagle-Eye could smell the change in the air that meant night was coming. Their was a knock on the door "come in" he said not looking up from his desk. "still working" said a jovial voice, it made Eagle-Eye clench his teeth. It was the minister of geography. A fat magenta coloured Pegasus with white a wig so large it nearly touched the ground.**

"**That's a fine map you've got there" said the minister looking over Eagle-Eye's shoulder, "It's the new map of central Equestria, if it meets with your approval" Eagle-Eye said still making adjustments to the map.**

"**Oh it's one of yours!" said the minister delightedly. "you really know how to put the right amount of detail into a map. Not too much, not too little" Eagle-Eye could never decide if the minister liked annoying him or was just stupid. He decided simply to thank him as if he had been complimented.**

**Then the minister noticed the parchments from the library "oh what have you got these for" his (fake?) delight knowing no end. "Its for my research, I'm writing a book about the history of the Equestrian peoples. When it is finished it will be the definitive history of our country"**

"**Really? Can you really fit three thousand years into one book?" Eagle-Eye decided that it was to time go home "Oh yes minister. Nopony has ever tried to do what I'm doing. This book will change the way people think about history and our land" he looked the minister in the eye and smiled. "it will make the whole land and its history available to anypony who wants learn. Now if you'll excuse me minister I have to return to my family" Eagle-Eye started packing his things, in that annoying happy voice the minister joked "Why don't you just ask Princess Celestia, she was there for half of it. Save yourself a lot of work, ha!" Eagle-Eye was almost at the door as the minister laughed. He tried not to let his irritation reach his voice "I don't think that the princess would have the time to speak with a lowly clerk like me"**

**The sun was setting as Eagle-Eye walked out onto the castle balcony, though not given to sentiment today the sight of Equestria bathed in golden light moved him deeply. So much he muttered a "Thank you Celestia, for look out for such a wonderful land" then with one burst from his wings he sped into the sky.**

**When Eagle-Eye got home Rainbow Dash scuttled out the door and then started jumping skipping and flapping like a mad thing. Not knowing what to make of this Eagle-Eye just walked past her. **

**Rainbow Dash was charged with energy, wait to father saw what she could do now. She started jumping up and down, spreading her wings out to catch the air like mother had shown her. She was in no doubt that she would be able to fly like she had this afternoon.**

**But when she turned round to look at father he was walking in the door, didn't he see her? She ran in after him and started nuzzling him in the side for attention. Eagle-Eye looked around, from the Rainbow Dash's face was screwed up in look of frustration and need, but he had no idea want she wanted. "What is it Rainbow?" he asked feeling awkward.**

**Rainbow Dash ran into the living room and Jumped on a chair and then jumped off trying to glide like she earlier, but seemed to be able to do was Jump and flutter helplessly. Eagle-Eye watched bemused as she bounced around the room. Then one of Rainbow Dash's back legs knocked over a vase that had belonged to Eagle-Eye's grandfather. The vase shattered across the floor. As he saw this Eagle-Eye's temper rose, he stopped caring what She was trying to do "RAINBOW DASH!" He yelled raising a hoof in anger. He wanted to strike her even though he knew she was too young to understand what she'd done.**

**Rainbow was frightened, she'd never been shouted at and didn't know what it meant, so she started to cry, scuttling to the other end of the room.**

**Infinity was in the living room as soon as she heard Eagle-Eye shout "Deary what's going on?" She took in the sight of the Shattered vase, Rainbow Dash sniffling in a corner and Eagle-Eye breathing hard, his face rigid with anger "oh no" she muttered.**

"**It's nothing dear" Eagle-Eye said trying to swallow his anger "Rainbow Dash broke my grandfather's vase, that's all. Fool for leaving it there" he didn't look away from rainbow as he said this.**

**Infinity walked past Eagle-Eye to Rainbow and put a front-leg around her "I'm sorry about the vase Eagle. Tell me how it happened" **

**Eagle-Eye sat at one end of their sofa while Infinity listened at the other end with Rainbow cuddled up against her. When Eagle-Eye had finished Infinity smiled "I think I know what Rainbow was trying to show you" then she told Eagle-Eye about what Rainbow had done that afternoon. Eagle-Eye was astonished, so much he forgot about the shattered vase. He had never even heard of a Pegasus flying at eight months old. The look on his face was reserved when Infinity finished speaking, her eyes shining a little with pride. "isn't she amazing dear?"**

"**Yes Rainbow is obviously a very special girl" with that Eagle-Eye got off the sofa, picked up a broom and started sweeping up the pieces of the vase. "aren't you going to tell that to Rainbow that?" Infinity asked. Eagle-Eye looked back at the sofa, Rainbow Dash was looking at him with large questioning eyes. "She too young to understand, there will be time to complement her when she's older" he went back to sweeping. **

"**you can still show her that your happy for her" There was a pleading not in Infinity's voice, Eagle-Eye looked back again. For a moment he struggled not knowing what to do. Then his face became stern "No. Rainbow Dash needs to learn she must not brake things, this will serve as an example for her" he turned his back on them.**

**As far as Eagle-Eye was concerned it worked for after that Rainbow Dash took care never to break anything in the house again.**

**There it is, my first fanfic. The next Chapter is on the way soon. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter two: Dream of greatness

Chapter 3

The years rolled on by and as Eagle-Eye had said Rainbow Dash grew into a remarkable foal. By the time she was old enough to read from 'A Heart-warming eve tail' (a popular Equestrian foal's picture book) she could fly up to the clouds for a swim without any help. Landing was another matter. Infinity would often have to catch her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. As far as Rainbow Dash could remember they were happy quite days when she could fly anywhere she wanted and could nap for as long as she needed. She had an odd impression of her father. He spent most of his time in his study and she was never aloud to bother him she knew he drew maps and wrote stuff down on but didn't know (or care) what it was. There was a strict set of rules in the house which Eagle-Eye made sure that Rainbow never broke. Never fly inside the house, no staying up after six, don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you and never go into father study when he's not there, were just a few of the rules that Rainbow Dash was expected to follow. If Rainbow broke one these rules she might be sent to bed without supper or shut in her room in the daytime when she wanted to fly. And as her mother never argued with her father about the punishments he gave her she accepted them as unquestioningly.

But her father could be kind as well as strict. When Infinity came down with fever he not only took time off work to look after Infinity but did all of her house work, including looking after Rainbow Dash

"The wind isn't your enemy Rainbow Dash!" it was afternoon on a warm autumn day and Eagle-Eye was giving Rainbow a lesson in flying. Rainbow had found herself sprawled on the ground after flying straight into a sudden gust.

"It really, really feels like it!" Rainbow Dash grumbled pushing herself up. She blinked back tears and sniffled a little. The first lesson Eagle-Eye had given Rainbow had been 'Even the best flyers in the world crash and fall so if you can learn to grit your teeth and overcome the pain you'll learn a lot faster, and one day small crashes won't hurt anymore' it was a lesson she had taken to heart and now when she hurt herself she almost never cried.

"Could we stop for a minute?" she sat on her haunches "I've really hurt myself now" Eagle-Eye didn't think to say it aloud but he was surprised by her stoicism, and proud of it too.

"Of course Rainbow. Rub yourself where ever your sore, it will make you feel better. Now you must not fight the wind, if you learn to use it you can fly faster and higher without using so much energy"

Eagle-Eye spread his wings out to demonstrate. "Firstly don't point your wing-flaps down so much, try to hold them parallel to the ground" he struck a dramatic pose and spread his wings in the manner that wings should be held.

"Dad, what's parallel?" Eagle-Eye was jerked back to the real world, he'd forgotten he was talking to a child. "umm, err it's this" he drew two parallel lines in the dirt with his hoof "They go in the same direction. Unlike these" he drew two lines that crossed over at the end. The took up the pose "And don't hold your wings too stiffly, you'll tire yourself and make it harder to flow with the wind. Okay now you try it." Cautiously Rainbow stood up and spread her wings out to there fullest "TO STIFF! Let the hang a little" Eagle- Eye ordered, Rainbow flinched and adjusted here wings. Eagle- Eye squinted as he examined her. "That's better, now lower your wings so there parallel" Rainbow let her wings down a little. Eagle-Eye turned away from Rainbow and faced the west. "Wait for it. There should be another wind swell any minute now" he stood still letting his well trained instincts take over. Curiously Rainbow walked towards her father trying not to let her wings drop.

A slight snarl entered Eagle- Eye's voice "It's coming, remember what I said about not letting your wings go stiff… "Jump Rainbow! NOW!" nearly panicking Rainbow jumped into the air holding her wings out parallel to the ground. The wind gust hit her even harder that the last one. She closed her eyes and tired to let her wings flow with the wind. And found that she was flying with no effort at all.

The was easy! Why hadn't she been doing it like this before now? She surfed on the windswells, up and down, spiralling upwards one moment and sweeping down the next.

Eventually she flew down and tumbled onto the ground. Picking herself up she ran towards her father squeaking "I did it! I did it! Hey dad did you see me do it!" her eyes sparkled with pride. Sure that he would be as amazed by her new skill as she was.

Eagle-Eye's mouth curled upwards in smile "Very good Dashie, I'm very proud of you" then he remembered Infinity, bed-bound with sickness. "I'm have to check on your mother. I hope you don't mind if I leave you out here"

Eagle-Eye flew back in the direction of the house "Relax Dad, I'll be fine" Rainbow Dash called over, she was a bit sad to see him go but happy to be allowed to fly on her own.

As he reached the door Eagle-Eye looked back and yelled "if any strange ponies try to speak to you don't talk to them. Come straight back here and tell me"

He looked after Infinity, read chapter of the novel she was reading to her 'Why you bother with these things I don't know' he said good naturedly to her, at which she smiled. While she slept he worked on the book that would some day change the way ponies thought of their country. Then he continued with the projects he had been able take home from work

Night fell and Eagle-Eye made supper for himself and Rainbow. She pestered him with question which he answered calmly. He brought supper up to Infinity and told her about what Rainbow had done that day. Then the time came to put Rainbow to bed. He read her a bedtime story. One about a flying island, with trees, lakes, mountains and even cities. Where the birds made a kingdom of the own far away from ponies. It was good story and when it ended Rainbow was almost ready to fall asleep. Eagle-Eye had felt uncomfortable when he'd started reading but he'd really started to enjoy it half way though. And the way Rainbow Smiled as he read made him feel usually warm inside.

"Did you like that story Rainbow" Eagle-Eye asked gently.

"Yeah. I loved it!" Rainbow said closing her eyes. Eagle-Eye was just about to close the door when Rainbow called after him "Hey Dad one day I'm gonna do a sonic rainboom. What do think of that?"

Looking back at the bed he saw Rainbow standing on the bed, eyes wide with excitement, beaming.

"Where did you hear about the sonic rainboom?" he asked walking over to her bed "Mum told me" Rainbow said shaking the bed with her ceaseless energy "I really want to do it some day! Do think I can?".

Eagle-Eye laid his front legs and chest on the bid to get comfortable "Rainbow drear.. There is no such thing as sonic rainboom. You mother is a wonderful pony but you shouldn't pay too much attention her stories" he said sombrely. Rainbow scowled at this "how'd you know that?" she challenged him.

"Because" said Eagle-Eye taking a deep breath "I am a historian and a map-maker. I have read chronicles going back before Equestria was made, all the way to the present day. And I have travelled from the northern wastes to the southern ocean, and I never ever seen, heard or read anything to make me believe that there is such a thing as a sonic rainboom. It's just an old mare's tale."

Rainbow turned her eyes to the mattress, her face screwed up in deep thought, then she had an idea. She looked her father in the eye with that cocky look she had sometimes. "Then I'll be the first Pegasus to do it!" she stated with determination. Eagle-Eye's mouth twitched, almost smiling. "Don't trouble yourself with such nonsense Dashie. Now it's time for you to go to sleep" he closed the door quietly. Rainbow lay down in bed .breathing softly, but wasn't sleeping 'nonsense?' she thought 'Nonsense. It can't be mummy had said it was true. But Dad seemed very sure. Which of them is right?' but a logical meditation on which parent was right didn't appeal much to Rainbow, she though instead about how awesome it would be to fly so fast that you lit up the sky like the sun. 'I've gotta try. Yeah I will do a sonic rainboom. When I'm grown up…' and she drifted into a day dream about every telling her about how awesome she was because she could do the sonic rainboom. And then she drifted of into a real dream.


	3. Chapter 3: a Cold new world

Here it is last. Sorry this took so long but this chapter was a struggle to write. It also the longest so far, please tell me if you think it was too long. This is my first Fanfic so I'm always looking for constructive criticism. Enjoy.

. . . . . . . . .

Chapter 4

As Rainbow Dash grew older she saw less and less of her father. He was rising through the ranks in the ministry of geography and this meant he spent more and more time away from home on expeditions to far away lands. He wasn't even there when the family moved to Cloudsdale so they could be nearer to Canterlot, and also as Eagle-Eye put it. 'Seeing how she can't land without crashing she's properly safer in Cloudsdale than on the ground'. for the first time in her life Rainbow Dash got meet other pegasi. And they were slow!"

It amazed her just .how slowly and carefully other people other pegasi flew, and it annoyed the hell out of her.. "Maybe if you flew a little slower you wouldn't crash so much" her father observed coldly

"But I don't" Rainbow started "No excuses!" Eagle-Eye cut over her. "Yes sir" Rainbow muttered meekly, somewhere along the line she had started calling her Father 'Sir'. She didn't like it much.

The first day of school wasn't a good one for Rainbow. She woke up to a cold day in the large, grand, empty house she lived in now and walked quietly down stairs, there was a new rule about not making noise in the house. After a breakfast held in silence her mother took her outside "I've got good news for you Rainbow. We've got a friend to go to school with you"

"Huh? That's great! What's she called?" Rainbow flapped furiously in front of her mother's face, she had developed the habit of never staying still if she had the chance of flying. Infinity just smiled her usual smile "She's the daughter of a childhood friend of mine. Her name is Fluttershy. I'm sure you'll love each other".

Just then Eagle Eye walked through the door. He stopped to kiss his wife on the cheek. "I love you" he said stone facedly. "I love you too" she replied, eyes closed.

Eagle Eye turned to Rainbow, she settled on the Cloud's surface mutely. "Study hard Rainbow"

"Yes sir"

"Be polite and respectful to your teacher"

"Yes sir"

"If you work hard at School, one day you will be able to do anything set your mind to" Rainbow looked down at her hooves. "I'll do my best sir"

"Good girl" Eagle-Eye said not smiling. Then he flapped his wings and speed of in the direction of Canterlot. Once more rainbow watched him until he was out of sight

"It would be awesome to be able to fly like dad does!

"One day Rainbow just be patient….. Oh look here they come now", over the clouds came two Pegasi, a gold coloured one and a much smaller yellow one. When they settled Infinity and the golden Pegasus hugged in the pony fashion (neck to neck) and chatted about things past and present. Rainbow Dash trotted over to the yellow Pegasus, keen to make friends "HI I'm Rainbow Dash!" she said very loudly. The yellow Pegasus flinched and backed away. 'I'm doing Something wrong?' Rainbow thought "umm, You must be Fluttershy, it's great to meet you" Fluttershy nodded mutely. 'I'm still doing it wrong'

"Hey are you exited about going to school?" this time Fluttershy shook her head vehemently "Huh? Why not?"

"Fluttershy gets very nervous around new ponies, I hope you wont mind looking after her at school" Fluttershy's mother said talking to Rainbow Dash for the first time.

"Oh…. You count on me!" said Rainbow jumping up and flapping hard in a salute"

Rainbow Dash could never have imagined a pony like Fluttershy. On the way to school Rainbow flew rings around the two mothers, sped up and down impatient with how slow they flew. Fluttershy flew close to her mother, just trying to fly as smoothly and gently as possible. Rainbow was confused as to why didn't want have more fun flying. And she almost never spoke, didn't she have anything that she wanted to say?

The school was a large building with high turrets and an imposing clock on the front. It reminded Rainbow Dash of big, empty house she lived in now. But it was a colourful building and it had a great playgrounds in front of it. It had a sandbox, a colourful flower bed of flowers that could live at high altitudes, a roundabout, a maypole, a huge aerial obstacle course that Rainbow couldn't wait to try out and any number of games and toys. Right in the middle of it all was a tall statue of a gentle Pegasus pony who it said one a plaque at the statue's base had founded the school.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were taken to see their teacher, a grey Pegasus called Mr Airodite. "I'm gonna study really hard sir!" Rainbow told him proudly. "That's good" he told her "but remember to have fun.

Rainbow Dash wanted to make as many knew friends as she could. There were colts and fillies of every colour and character imaginable. But she had promised to look after Fluttershy and so she made sure never to leave her side, and it seemed to make Fluttershy feel a little better.

Then the bell rang and the lesions started. First Mr Airodite induced the class to the new fillies. Fluttershy looked like she wanted to run away but Rainbow Dash waved happily at her classmates, but they seemed uncertain as to how to react to this these strangers.

Rainbow Dash got though the first three lessons okay, sort of. Reading went well enough, but she was surprised at how much better the other foals were, even though she'd been getting home schooling for months now.

Writing and cooking weren't any better. And as hard as she tried she found she was getting, well… bored. This was really, Really boring! Her head started to fog up and even though she wanted to do well she couldn't concentrate. Her wings started twitching, she didn't normally stay still for this long. She wanted to go outside.

Mr Airodite was wasn't impressed with Rainbow's spelling "Surly you can do better than this" he told her. And in cooking Rainbow some managed to burn her slice of toast when everypony else did fine. Three big colts laughed derisively at her. But Rainbow couldn't see what was funny about it.

Then it was lunch time. Rainbow Dash sat opposite Fluttershy while they both eat quietly.

"So, do you know any good lying moves?" Rainbow asked trying to kill the silence. Fluttershy shook her head.

Rainbow was determined to make at least one friend today "Hey how about I show you mine! I've got some really great flying moves maybe I could show you how do them. Would you like that?"

Fluttershy met Rainbow Dash's eyes and gave a tiny little "Yes". it was the first thing she had said to Rainbow all day. She had the quietest and sweetest voice Rainbow had ever heard. Rainbow dash thought about trying to talk a little quieter herself, maybe that would work better.

When they had finished eating Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy trotted out onto the playgrounds. The three young colts showing off their flying moves outside, a large group of foals watching them, making noises an aw and amazement.

Rainbow wanted to get back at the three for laughing at her in cooking. Feeling brash She yelled over and the foals watching them "Hey you think that's good? Well I can do stuff like that in my sleep!" The watching foals turned round to look at the new filly, not sure how to treat the intrusive newcomer. The colts gave Rainbow Dash dirty looks. Their leader a brown lummox called Restive yelled "Oh yeah new girl. I don't think you can fly any better than you cook." some of the foals laughed hard at this. Rainbow Dash forgot that she was going to Show Fluttershy how to do her movies "Well why don't you watch and I'll show you the best moves you've ever seen!"

Restive sniffed "better be good. Don't hold anythin back little girl. Go as high and as fast as can, if your not chicken!".

Rainbow Dash welcomed the challenge, now she was going to do something she was good at.

She crouched down,, letting the suspense build. Then she shot into the air like a firework, faster than the eye could follow. She would have to slow down just so they could watch her. She circled the playground a few time to get the feel of the wind. Then she went into action

She looped the loop three times and then performed a mid air backflip! she could hear the foals below yelling and cheering. She felt better already than she had all day. She twirled around in midair lie an ice skater and then causally flew a backstroke over them. More cheers but also a flew jeers from below

She had and idea that would really finish this show with a bang she swooped around the school house and aimed for the statue of the school founder! Just when it looked like she was going to crash right into it she pulled straight up into the air at what looked from a distance like a ninety degree turn! Leaving a rainbow like trail of light behind her and turned round to land. The cheering grew even louder, This was life at it's best

Feeling very proud of herself she forgot that landings weren't her strong point. She wasn't even paying much attention as to how she landed she was so looking forward to her new friends praise.

She crashed into the clouds hard gracelessly. It didn't hurt, they were just clouds. But she bounced like ball. Then she bounced again, and finally landed in the flower bed. Rainbow picked herself up, nothing was hurt except her pride. She smiled nervously at the gathered foals.

Restive gleefully yelled out "Nice finish, Rainbow crash!", his two friends started laughing, several others joined in. And the laughter spread, Rainbow Dash wanted to disappear. But some ponies, including Fluttershy were impressed despite the disastrous landing, they clapped for her and it made Rainbow feel less embarrassed. Then Mr Airodite appeared in front of her. "What do you think you doing!" Her teacher asked sternly. Rainbow Dash looked away, more embarrassed than ever

"I was showing my flying tricks and…. I'm not very good at landings" she tallied off.

" Well Rainbow Dash we don't allow fancy flying at this school. But as you are new here I wont punish you today. But don't do it again!"

"I won't sir" Rainbow said meekly. A few minutes later class was called again. Maths this time.

Rainbow struggled and struggled but no matter what she did she couldn't solve any of the problems. She couldn't figure out more than a few basic problems 'Maybe I should ask the Mr Airodite for help. But what if he punishes me for not doing well? And everypony would see him yell at and they'd laugh at me' so she suffered in silence until the lesion was over.

Mr Airodite went round collecting everypony's papers. He stopped at the desk next to Rainbow's "Very good Fluttershy, that's surprisingly good work seeing as this is your first day" Fluttershy hid her Face behind her hooves with embarrassment. Then Mr Airodite saw Rainbow Dash's pitifully short list of answers to the questions he'd asked the class "Rainbow Dash, what is this?"

Rainbow Dash panicked "I'm sorry, I'm Really sorry I didn't know any of the answers Please don't punish me, please!" from the middle of the class the three colts sniggered at her distress. Rainbow wished that she could turn invisible.

"We don't punish new pupils for doing badly" Mr Airodite said, but _expect you to work extra hard on your homework"_

_The final session was just the class listening a story, and then the teacher asking the class questions about it. Just as well as Rainbow couldn't believe how badly the day had gone _

_The final blow came when at the end of the day they all got their work marked and returned to them. She had one even worse than she had thought. What would her Dad say!_

_Outside the school Fluttershy's mother was waiting for them,. but Rainbow Dash couldn't see her mother anywhere._

"_I'm afraid that something has come and your house Rainbow dear. Your mother asked me to take you home. I'm very sorry. Did you enjoy your first day of school?" _

"_umm… yeah" Rainbow Dash said uncertainly, her father had told her many times how wrong it was to lie but she couldn't bring herself to say what had happened. "A little" Fluttershy said to her mother. _

_On the flight home Rainbow Dash flew very slowly, she couldn't feel any of the happiness that being in the air normally gave her . All she could do think about what would happen when her father found out how badly shed done at school _

_How angry would her Dad be? Would he yell at her? He often did if she misbehaved. What if he hit her? He had only hit her a very few times, but she was always afraid that he might do it again. And how long would he stay angry with her? Then it occurred to her that she had to go back to school tomorrow! What if she never learned how to do well in school? This thought shocked all the warmth right out her! She almost forgot to keep flying._

_Rainbow Dash was so deep in thought that she was oblivious to the rest of world. Fluttershy saw clearly the pained emotions passing across Rainbow Dash's face. And though she didn't know what was going on in Rainbow's mind she could understand her feelings._

_Nervously Fluttershy flew up the Rainbow Dash and whispered "Don't worry Rainbow. You'll do much better tomorrow"_

_Rainbow Dash was totally unprepared for this sudden burst of life from the pony who in squirmed every time somepony talked to her. "Do, do you really think so?" _

_Fluttershy giggled "I'm sure of It. If you like I'll help you, if you want me to. The teacher said I did well today and, and… maybe that means I could help you do well too" Fluttershy looked away afraid she had said the wrong thing._

_Rainbow dash had felt a pang of annoyance at being reminded of how much better Fluttershy had done than her. And it was her first day too! but she could see what Fluttershy was trying to say and felt a little better._

"_Hey thanks. That… would be great of you" _

_Fluttershy beamed "I'll do whatever I can to help. And, umm, your flying moves at lunchtime were amazing" at that moment the two fillies started to become friends. They started talking, and Rainbow Dash forgot all about her father until she got home._

_But when she returned to the stern sheer house were she now lived it all came back to her mother answered the door. Her normal maternal smile was gone "There's been a bit of bad news Rainbow"_

_Rainbow Dash gulped 'How could today get any worse?' _

"_Your Father has had to leave home very suddenly. A there has been an accident near the city of Veri-Lumare, a forest-fire. They needed they fastest flyers in Equestria to get rain clouds from the south and your father volunteered as to help as soon as he heard. He only stopped here to tell me where he was going for a few minutes. He wont be back this evening, maybe not for a few days." infinity sniffed a little as she finished speaking. Rainbow Dash breathed a sigh of relief._

_When Infinity asked Rainbow how her first day of school went Rainbow felt a strong urge to lie. To say that she had done brilliantly in every class and had made hundreds of new friends. Her mother would never find out, would she, surely not. She was just about to start the lies when she remembered a lesson her dad hard given her._

'_Our nation is built on the principals of harmony, do you know what these are? They are the very things that make it possible for ponies to live together. Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness and Generosity. You must try to live up to these virtues. Be generous and kind to all. Be honest and loyal to your friends and family. This is the path to righteousness. Follow it and the world a better place for your having been in it.' _

_Rainbow Dash couldn't make herself do it. "I… I did awfully mommy. I wasn't very good at reading or writing and I burnt the toast in cooking and I got all my answers wrong in maths." Rainbow started breathing very hard "and the teacher yelled at me for showing off and all the other foals laughed at me. Do… do you think Dad will be angry with me?"_

_Infinity face showed surprise and just a little hurt "Rainbow. There's no need to get so upset. Not every pony dose well at school. You have other talents." then Rainbow told her mother about showing off her tricks to the class, and how they had laughed at her when she crashed. "I thinks this means you really need to start working on learning how to land properly. I'll do what I can but we really need your father for this. Speaking of which, remember what your father told you about overcoming the pain when you crash. The same thing applies when ponies are mean to you, their just being silly because they don't know any better." _

"_But what about Dad?" rainbow asked a small tear seeping from her right eye "Do you think he'll be made at me?"_

_Infinity wiped the tear away "Im sure he wont dear. It's time for you to have your bath, come on" Infinity walked up the stairs. Unconsciously Rainbow flew to the landing, then she remembered the rule about not flying inside the house "Oh, I'm sorry"_

"_That's okay Rainbow, no harm done. Actually that was one of your best landings ever" While Infinity ran a bath Rainbow noticed something in a glass case, between certificates in fancy writing that she couldn't read there was a bright silver medal attached to a red string. There were a lot of new things in the house, things that had been kept in boxes in the cottage on the ground, but this one really interested her. Her Dad talked about the services he did to Equestria but had never mentioned winning a meddle._

"_Come in Dashie your bath's ready" Infinity called out. The bath was very warm and had a nice smell to it, that didn't change the fact that Rainbow hated keeping still for so long, plus her feathers always felt heavy after getting wet. "You didn't know that I did badly at school did you?" Infinity asked as she scrubbed Rainbow with soap. _

"_Yeah" Rainbow said apathetically "Did you get any better at it?"_

_Infinity Realised too late she had said the wrong thing "No I didn't but I've lived a happy life. I met your father, we fell in love. And then we had you. I have no regrets. My life has been so wonderful since you were born"_

_Rainbow continued staring at nothing, but the mention of her father reminded her of her fears "Will Dad be angry with me when he gets home?"_

"_Of course not Rainbow. I've already said so. Your Father will understand?"_

"_But what if I never get better at it? What will happen to me?" an expression of anger grew Rainbow's face, an expression that Infinity had never seen before "I don't want to disappoint my Dad!" she splashed the water morosely. _

"_Rainbow. There's no need to get upset. look at me, please" Rainbow looked her mother in the eyes "Your Father loves you very much. It doesn't matter if you do well at school or not. Everypony has a special talent. Something to give to the world. And when they discover that thing that makes them special, then they get their Cutie Mark. For instance when Your father found out he was a map-maker he got his mark. The four pointed arrow, the symbol of the compass." _

"_What's your Cutie Mark mean?" Infinity's Cutie Mark was a figure eight on it's side. "This? It's the symbol of infinity. Fitting isn't it? I think it's because I have infinite patience" Infinity giggled._

"_When do I get my Cutie Mark?" Rainbow barked. "be Patient Rainbow Dash, all good things come to those who wait" _

"_Fuck patience!" Rainbow said and then climbed out of the bath, dripping water everywhere._

"_Rainbow! Where did you learn to talk like that?" . Rainbow shook herself off "I heard the foals at school saying it" she said sulkily._

_Infinity pulled out a towel "We'd better make a new rule about that. No talking like that when your father's around" She dried Rainbow off leaving her more scruffy looking than normal. "How about we go outside I'll make you something nice to drink." _

"_Okay" Rainbow muttered, she wasn't happy, but she never questioned the rules. _

_On the way down Rainbow Noticed the silver medal again, it made her curious. Outside sitting on the clouds she put the question forward "Hey mom, why do we have that medal in the glass case? I've never seen it before" Infinity was delighted by this question._

"_That's quite a story Rainbow. Your father and I met at the Best Young Flyers Competition. I was just there with my friends to watch, but your father was a competitor, I found out later he'd been forced to take part by a friend of his. He had an elegance unlike any of the others there. He went into race with a Steel-clawed Condor, a very fast and very vicious bird of prey. Most ponies are too scared even to go near one. _

_Your father flew just like the Condor did and beat him too. When the race was over the Condor gave him the evilest look and raised a claw at your father, I thought the Condor was going to kill him. But he shook your father's hoof and flew away. He won the silver medal in the completion for that._

_At the party afterwards I found him lurking in a corner. I told him very shyly that he must be very proud and he said to me-" Infinity did a surprisingly good impersonation of her husband's harsh voice "'I was thinking of throwing it in a pond' After that we started seeing each other more and more until we realised that we had fallen in love" a nostalgic smile spread over Infinity's face._

_Rainbow brooded over the story "A silver medal's for second place, right?"_

"_That's right dear"_

"_hmm. Dad should have won first place" the anger from earlier just audible in her voice_

_Infinity had never heard Rainbow angry before. She wasn't very angry of course but it was a side to her daughter that was totally new to her. "Maybe her trip to school had hurt her more than she's wanted to believe. Hopefully it was nothing, everything would turn out fine. "There's nothing wrong with coming in second. Especially in a something like the Best Young Flyers Competition, pegasi from all over Equestria and beyond take part. And besides the act that won was very, very good"_

_Infinity started reminiscing about the three sisters that did win first place that year but Rainbow didn't pay much attention the Infinity said "After the competition your father was offered a chance to tryout for the Wonderbolts, but he turned them down. He already preferred looking at dusty old maps"_

"_Who are the Wonderbolts?" rainbow asked. _

"_Why they're a team of the best stunt and race flyers in the land. Only the very best flyers are offered to tryout for them" Infinity replied "They often come here to Cloudsdale. We could go to see them perform someday if you want to"_

_Rainbow's mind lit on fire! "Do you think could be a member of the Wonderbolts? That would be the coolest thing ever!" she flew up and started buzzing around. That's what I what do when I grow up, Yeah!" her eyes filled with stars at the thought of this._

_Infinity gave a joyful chuckle "Rainbow, your still a foal. You don't know what you'll want do when you grow up"_

_Rainbow snapped down onto clouds in front of her mother "Yes I do! Come on You know I would be perfect. How old do I have to be to tryout?"_

_Infinity was surprised by this show ambition 'Like her father' she thought. "Well if you really want to join the Wonderbolts already then your going to have to work on your landings. The Wonderbolts only take in flyers who can do graceful landings as well as amazing stunts"_

_It was said with good intentions. But what her mother said reminded Rainbow of the way the colts had laughed at her that afternoon, and she felt pain in her stomach. "Mommy" she said her feeling showing on her face "I Really don't want to go back to school tomorrow._

"_I know Rainbow, most foals don't enjoy going to school. But don't you worry. Every thing will turn out fine"_

"_but I know what I wanna do when I grow up. Why should I have keep going?"_

"_Even Aerialists need to go to school Rainbow Dash. You'll get used to it. And don't worry about your father, he loves you no matter what. As do I"_

_A cold breeze blow across the cloud making mother and daughter shiver. "let go inside Infinity suggested. _

_As she walked back inside Rainbow felt herself struggle with something she couldn't express. She didn't know why, but she didn't fully believe her mother. _

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Authors note:_

_Yes, Eagle-Eye missed out magic and laughter on the list of the Elements of Harmony, That was on purpose on my part. Thinking back to the show's pilot it seems to me that the Element of magic was discovered by Twilight. So this being a prequel Eagle-Eye wouldn't know about it. And as for Laughter? If I've written this right it should be clear that Eagle-Eye doesn't put much stock in laughter._

_Maybe the fact I'm writing this shows I could have done this better. But I had to focus on what seemed most important to the story. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4: In the bright midwinter pt 1

Sorry this one took so long in coming, I only have myself to blame. But I think I'll be able to up load newer metial more often now.

Due to the length of this chapter I've decided to upload it in two parts. Part two isn't finished yet but it will be soon.

.

Chapter five

It was nearly at year and a half later. Wintertime.

Winter in Cloudsdale isn't dark, far from it. Some say that the low hanging winter sun makes it brighter there in winter than in spring. But it is very, very cold. Colder than it's ever gets on the ground. Older pegasi often leave Cloudsdale to live on the ground just because they can't take the cold any longer.

Rainbow Dash stared out the window looking at nothing, "Why don't you go play outside?" Infinity asked.

"It's too cold" Rainbow said. "When's Fluttershy getting here?"

Soon rainbow, soon. Why don't you try reading something ?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Rainbow responded.

Infinity started putting firewood in the grate "Heartswarming eve's coming soon. You must be very excited?"

"Yeah" Rainbow said, not sounding very excited at all.

"You must be looking forward to three weeks without school?"

"Yeah that'll be real nice. It's just I can't go out to fly so much when it's this cold. It's gonna be really boring".

Infinity smiled at this "I've got some good news for you" she said. Then she went into the pantry.

Despite herself Rainbow found herself curious. Infinity came out with a large box balanced on her back. Letting it slide gracefully down onto the floor Infinity opened the box.

Rainbow walked up to the box, it was slightly taller than she was. "What's inside?" she squeaked, looking annoyed.

"It's a set of new winter cloths!" Infinity said joyfully "I promise you these ones are much better than the ones we got you last year"

Rainbow tried not to feel disappointed. It was a useful present. Last year the winter cloths she had gotten weren't warm enough to prepare her for the freezing Cloudsdale winter. She had come down with the flu and had spent most of the holiday in bed. She did not want it to happen again, "Thanks mom"

"Let's try them on" Infinity said happily. The thick winter sweater was made of heavy wool, dyed green, purple and navy blue. "Do you like them?"

"It inches" Rainbow complained.

"You'll get used to that. Now why don't you go outside and try it out?" Rainbow didn't want to but she had nothing to do. The winter light stung here eyes a little, but the sweater did it's job well enough, she felt the cold but it didn't bother her now.

She was just about to try a forward-horizontal-spin when she saw Fluttershy and her mother coming towards her house. Rainbow flew out to meet them.

"Hi Fluttershy! Hi Mrs Seraph!". Always be polite to grown-ups, always call them Mr or Mrs, or Ms. Another rule Rainbow Dash never challenged.

"Hi Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy whispered. 14 months of each others company and Fluttershy was still very, very shy around Rainbow.

The three went inside together. Infinity Dash and Golden Seraph went into the kitchen to talk about the boring things that mothers talk about. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went upstairs to Rainbow's lavender coloured, tidy, quite bedroom.

"So what do you want do today?" Rainbow beamed at her friend.

"Well, umm (squeak) err. We… are supposed be doing our home work."

"Urrgghh. Do we have to?" Rainbow groaned.

"Come out Rainbow, it's only one week till Heartswarming eve. We've only got three pieces of homework to do now. It can't be that bad, let's try".

"Yeah, I guees we should" Rainbow said moodily.

Like always Fluttershy helped Rainbow if she got stuck, even though she often got stuck herself. Rainbow couldn't understand why, but somehow she had come to dislike Fluttershy a little. She got annoyed at how Fluttershy always did better in school, but there was more. She hated the way Fluttershy never spoke up in school, how she had to stand up to Restive and his bullies on Fluttershy's behalf as well as her own! And though she would never admit it to herself she blamed Fluttershy for the fact she had made so flew close friends. She felt all this but she couldn't understand it. How can you dislike your friend?

Eventually they came to a question in a piece of homework about unicorns, one that they both couldn't answer 'Can you name ten famous magicians in Equestrian history?'

"I'm sorry Rainbow. I don't know anything about history" Fluttershy offered hopelessly.

"My Dad knows all about history" Rainbow said absently. she had stopped being interested in the work long ago. Now she was looking at the large toybox where everything she owned was kept in ordered piles.

"Maybe we could ask him?" Fluttershy said nervously, but with a smile.

Rainbow was jerked back to the present as her stomach disappeared "Nah that's not a good idea Fluttershy. My Dad really, really doesn't like being disturbed. We should just leave him alone, yeah." she grinned awkwardly.

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind. Your dad wants you to do well in school doesn't he?"

Rainbow lowered her head "Well yeeeah…"

After her Father had returned from the fire in the north, over a year ago, he hadn't shouted at her, nor had he hit her. but he had fixed her with that cold look that sometimes made her want cry, then he told her.

"It's not your fault if things start out bad for you at school. But I expect you to work hard Rainbow. Reading and writing are no different to flying. Work hard and you will improve". Rainbow had given a grateful "Thank you sir" Then Eagle-Eye added "And Rainbow. I expect you to improve".

She hadn't. Rainbow was only just doing okay. She thought it was because the work was too hard.

"I wonder. Maybe it's really because you don't put enough effort into it. Because you only want to work hard at the things you like doing?" Eagle-Eye had offered harshly. It had made Rainbow squirm. There was an element of truth to this. Rainbow found school boring. Her head fogged up during lessons, making it difficult to concentrate.

When she was given an assignment that interested her she found it so much easier, she did better too. She felt guilty that she couldn't make herself more interested, but nothing helped. She had asked Mr Airodite if he could make his lessons more interesting, for some reason this had made him very, very cross.

This and the lack of friends made school a miserable experience for Dashie. Her father had been withdrawn on his feelings about it. But his silence spoke volumes to Rainbow. He never smiled anymore. Could it be it her fault?

Life in Cloudsdale was awesome. The sights, the sounds and smells, all the weird and wonderful pegasi. The music and the rainbows. And best of all the amazing Wonderbolts' shows! She never went to one without feeling lighter than air when she left. And as her father earned a lot of money now he was one of the most important ponies in the Ministry of Geography Rainbow and her mother could go to the Crowderssiem quite often. But somehow she felt that things had been better when they lived on the ground, all three of them.

Rainbow thought hard about whether asking it was worth the risk of annoying her father. _Well I guess it would show that I do want do well_. she steeled herself up "Okay, let's try"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

In his study Eagle-Eye had been reflecting on his life's work with pessimism and a little anger. He had been working on his book "The History of the Equestrian peoples" for nearly ten years now. That was ten years since he had officially started writing it.

And only one of the eight planned volumes finished! there was still so much research to do.

His study was cluttered with old books and parchments. As well as his own notes and papers. Plus all the writings and equipment relating to his work as a mapmaker (though nowadays he also inspected and approved the maps of others too).

Sometimes he wondered to himself 'Maybe I'll never finish it. Should I just stop and forget about this silly dream'

but he always answered himself 'If I stop now all my work will have been for nothing. And what will I do instead?'

Mapmaking was fine, but it wasn't enough for him just to go to places and draw them. He had to get to know them. To understand them.

And so much of what he had learned had been forgotten by everypony else. It wasn't right that such amazing events, places and ponies as the ones he was writing about should be lost in the ashes of time. But when the book was finished their achievements could be known to anypony, rich or poor. The stunning history of this land must not be forgotten! It was a risk. Many of the writings in his possession had been neglected, forgotten, damaged or nearly destroyed. Who knew was gems of knowledge had been lost forever.

And when the work was done it wouldn't just be bringing old stories back to life. He would be telling a whole new story that nopony-else had ever tried to see before, let alone tell. The entire story of their land and their people, and how the country they livid in had become what it was today.

Knowing history changes how you think about things, it makes you appreciate what you have more, and sometimes Eagle-Eye felt that most ponies took their homeland land for granted.

But nothing about this made him feel better today, than he had for the last few dreary months. He would write listlessly, sweep the lifeless prose of his desk and then try again. Reading didn't make him feel more alive either, and he'd lost all passion for note taking for a few weeks ago.

"I don't see how I will ever finish this. But what will do without it? Like it or not this is my life's work"

Ten years and only one volume finished. What if it took him just as long for the others? What if he died before he could finish the book? Would anypony continue his work? Most likely not. "And everything that I have done will be for nothing"

He brooded on this thought, trying to ignore the dark feeling it stirred within him. He had hoped to get so much further by now. But ten years ago he had been so much younger, and the world was a much easier place.

The clock ticked on and Eagle-Eye couldn't rouse himself. Then there was a knock on his door. Eagle-Eye's nostril's flared. "Enter!" he said sharply. The door swung open "Excuse me Dad, Me and Fluttershy are-" Eagle-Eye looked up, It was Rainbow Dash and her friend, Golden Seraph's daughter.

Rainbow started to stammer as she met her father's gaze. She knew never to interrupt her father in his study. "are… having trouble with a question in, in, in our homework. Umm, oohh. could you please-" Eagle-Eye bristled as Rainbow's nervous grin started to falter. "Please give us the names ten famous… unicorn magicians for our homework… please?" Rainbow looked away, afraid of what would happen next.

"Look at me, Rainbow Dash" Rainbow looked at her father, her nervous grin gone, now she was just nervous. "You should have waited to ask me later, when I am free to talk. Not when I'm supposed to be working" a hint of venom was audible in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir" Rainbow started to creep backwards out the doorway.

"That's good. But as you have interrupted me let me say that if I just gave you the names of ten magicians right now I would be doing your homework for you. And you wouldn't have learnt anything would you?"

Rainbow looked away again "I guess not sir"

"But I can help you" Eagle-Eye got off his chair and walked to the door. Rainbow and Fluttershy followed cautiously as he went into the living room. He put a ladder to the bookshelf, climbed it carefully (the rule about not flying in the house applied even to him) and pulled out a newish hardback called 'The Greatest Equestrian Magicians and Enchanters of all time'

"Try reading chapter nine. You'll find ever thing you'll need in there".

Rainbow beamed "Thank you Dad"

"And remember" Eagle-Eye said warningly "We have plenty of books if in here if you need to find something out. Don't disturb me unless it's an emergency" Eagle-Eye watched as the two fillies struggled to get the book upstairs.

Just as he was about to go back to his study he was struck by an idea!

He went back to the bookshelf and pulled out 'The Updated Guide to Equestria's Greatest Painters'.

Eagle-Eye didn't care for art, but sometimes it was of the greatest historical importance. He took the book back to his study and flipped through it to a copy of a painting by White Spirit. It was a portrait of Garnet Sceptre, the last known member of the Sceptre Family before they had vanished from history.

The Sceptres had been a notably cruel aristocratic unicorn family. And 700 years ago things had been changing in Equestria. The lower classes were demanding that there be more equality for all ponies. The transition to a more equal world, thanks largely to Princess Celestia had been a smooth one, and the ruling classes were compensated for having less power, most took it well. And the elite in Canterlot could still often trace their roots back to the classical age. The Sceptres hadn't adjusted as well as the others. In the end they had been forced leave lands with violence. They had vanished in the north-east and the story ended there.

But now Eagle-eye had a hunch that there was more to this story. He dug out a book of mezzotints he had been looking at yesterday.

He found what he was looking for, an engraving of the town square in Tressdan. Right in the centre was a statue of a unicorn, the book didn't say who the statue was of.

He compared the two pictures. The similarity was uncanny, and Tressdan was only 20 miles from the last know location of the Sceptre Family!

Deep down Eagle-Eye knew this was at best, a shot in the dark, but his passion was up. He had to know! And if he could use this as a way to solve the Sceptre mystery then that was even better.

Tressdan was only a day and half's flight away for a pony like him. For the first time in months he felt alive. He started packing right then and there. He knew a good inn to stay in on the way to Tressdan, the good thing about being a mapmaker is you know the way to anywhere you want to go, whenever you want to go there.

Even if that statue didn't hold any clues about the Sceptre family he had to know more about that statue. The quest meant something again!

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Upstairs Rainbow Dash had been trying very to read aloud. She felt like her brain had turned into thick, heavy fudge. "My head hurts Fluttershy. Could you read out now?" she had asked desperately.

"Eurmm, I'll try" Fluttershy read the text aloud haltingly. Losing her place every now and then.

They found three famous magicians in after eight minutes of reading. That became six when they agreed that Starswirl's the 2nd 3rd and 4th all would do as well as the much more famous Starswirl the bearded.

Fluttershy was sitting on her hunches, she was now reading about a sorceress called The Great and Powerful Treckcellia, Rainbow Dash was lying down had her fore-legs draped over her eyes in a posture of boredom and despair. Then there was a call from downstairs.

"Rainbow, would you come down here? I'd like you to come see your father" Infinity's voice had a note that put Rainbow on edge. Still though, it was a reason to get up.

"Just moment Fluttershy. My Dad wants to speak to me"

Rainbow trudged to the door nervously. At the bottom of the stairs her Mother and father where standing by the front door. Her father had a winter coat on with a small backpack attached. Rainbow had seen that backpack before.

When she finished taking the stairs one at a time she looked up into her parents' faces. Her mother's had a drawn look on it. Her father's was aloof, but his eyes seemed more alert than they had been for sometime. Rainbow didn't quite know what was going on but she didn't think she was in trouble.

"Your father is leaving to go on a journey, he has research to do for his book in the north. He will be leaving straight away. I thought you would want to say goodbye to him"

Rainbow felt something painful surge up inside her. She looked her father in the eyes "Why do have to go?" she hurt inside as she said it.

"Because my research is very important. One day rainbow you will understand why. I must do what I can, while I can"

Rainbow couldn't say anything. Her father bent down so they were face to face "Now be a good girl and do as your mother tells you".

Rainbow closed her eyes. "Yes Dad". She nuzzled her father's leg "Goodbye dad".

"Goodbye Rainbow" Eagle-Eye said softy. Then he turned to his wife "Goodbye my love" husband and wife touched noises in a kiss. Then Eagle-eye turned his back on his wife and child, walked out he door. He stood there for moment, then he spread his golden-brown wings and started his assent. Then he turned around and headed north, quickly vanishing from sight.

Infinity closed door quickly.

"When will Dad be Back?" Rainbow asked.

"Soon I hope" Infinity said, her cheerful voice a bit quivery "I wish I could make him stay here more. But then he would be a very different sort of pony" she lowered her neck in a hug. For while mother and daughter said nothing. Then Infinity brought them both back to reality.

"Rainbow have you finished your homework?"

It was the last thing that Rainbow wanted to hear "Aww Mom! Do I have to?"

"It really would be best if you did deary. Look, Fluttershy is waiting for you"

This was a surprise. But as Rainbow looked up to the top other stairs there was Fluttershy, looking timidly out from behind Rainbow's bedroom door. Had she watched the whole thing? How could she this was personal! It was….

"Fine, I'll go" Rainbow muttered, and walked back up the stairs.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Rainbow's head didn't feel like a block of fudge anymore, but she felt less like studding than ever. She didn't say anything but Fluttershy understood that now wasn't the time for studying. Taking a deep breath Fluttershy asked "How long will your dad be gone" she put her hooves over her mouth as if scared by her own daring.

Rainbow sniffed sulkily "He can be gone for weeks" she fluttered up onto her bed and lay down on the warm, cosy duvet. She was joined a few seconds later by Fluttershy. The high bed was so large that they could both fit and still have quite a distance between them.

"Well I'm sure that he'll be back soon. It's only a week till Heartswarming Eve." Fluttershy said trying to sound hopeful . "I'm sure he'll be back by then".

"SHUT UP!" Rainbow dash closed her eyes and wrapped her forelegs over her head.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to, really oh I'm really sorry Rainbow"

Rainbow Dash peaked between her hooves. Fluttershy face was tearing up with surprise and hurt. Rainbow suddenly felt even worse. She hadn't meant to upset Fluttershy.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's just I…" she didn't want talk about it.

"Just what?" Fluttershy asked.

Nothing! nothing. It's nothing at all" Rainbow Dash struggled inside herself, she didn't want be weak. But, but. Maybe if talked about how she felt right now then maybe how she felt might go away.

"Okay, I don't want to think about it, but…." What would Fluttershy do? Please don't let cry.

"Last year" Rainbow fought hard so her voice wouldn't shake "I fell ill. I was too ill to go to school after the Heartswarming holidays. Remember that? Fluttershy nodded. "The winter cloths my mum got me weren't warm enough. She says I was wasn't used to how could it gets up here in Cloudsdale. So anyhow I got the flu. That sucked. but the thing is my Dad went away somewhere the day after I fell ill. It was the worst Heartswarming Eve ever! But I just wish that Dad had been there. I… I'd never been so miserable and…" She wanted to say alone. But didn't make any sense. She'd had her mother, looking after the whole time. But that flu had been the worst illness she'd ever had. Nothing had cheered her up.

"I hoped he wouldn't go away this year. I wanted this year to be better" to her relief Rainbow Dash held back any tears that might have come, she just breathed a little harder than normal. It was more than could be said for Fluttershy, Tears flowed down the yellow filly's face, but thankfully when she spoke she kept her voice under control.

"Oh Rainbow! I'm so, so, so sorry." she padded over to Rainbow and nuzzled her cheek.

This just made Rainbow Feel awkward "Fluttershy, stop it." she mummered.

"Oh I'm sorry" Fluttershy backed away and looked down at the duvet. Forcing a smile her face she said "But I think this year will better. I mean, your not ill this year. And I'll come to visit you and we'll sing carols and play games and eat cake and do all sort of wonderful things"

Rainbow wasn't very impressed, how would having Fluttershy make things more fun? Then she had an idea.

"YEAH! And we could give each other presents too! Okay, what kinda thing would ya like?"

Now it was Fluttershy who looked embarrassed "That's okay Rainbow you don't have to get me a present."

Rainbow's face dropped in surprise "Huh? How come? Don't you want a present?"

"Oh I'd really love one. But the thing is I don't have enough money to buy you one"

Rainbow could understand what she was hearing "Can't you just ask your parents for some money?"

Fluttershy shook her head, smiling sadly. "No I'm sorry"

"Huh, Why not?"

"Well you see my family doesn't have very much money. I wanted to get my mommy something. I asked her if I could buy her present, but she said we didn't have enough money for extra presents. But really I don't mind any of that, I'm sure we'll have lot of fun" Fluttershy gave one of her huge warm smiles.

Rainbow couldn't believe this. She knew Fluttershy had a much smaller house but had never wandered why. She asked why they had so little money but Fluttershy couldn't answer that question.

Eventually they moved on to other topics.

The atmosphere grew warmer as the afternoon wore on. Rainbow cracked a few jokes that made Fluttershy laugh Usually loudly. Then they talked about games, stars and the Wonderbolts. Fluttershy (with a little encouragement) showed Rainbow how her singing had improved. Her mother was certain that music was her special talent, her true calling.

Just as she had finished singing when Infinity Walked in and reminded them that they were supposed to be Doing their homework. It killed the cosy, safe atmosphere that had been building up, but it had to be done.

The good news though was this time it felt easier this time. Something in the air had changed, and they found they remaining four magicians with ease. And then they began a long game of hide and seek.

When the time came for Fluttershy's mother to take her home Rainbow had forgotten all about her father.

The two fillies hugged each-other goodbye. Rainbow ached a little inside. She hadn't enjoyed being around her first friend for ages. And now the holidays had started they wouldn't see as much of each-other

"Hey, Come back soon okay. I don't know why but it's been great hanging with you today"

"Oh I'll visit as soon as can Rainbow, umm if that's okay with you mommy?" Fluttershy looked questioningly into her mother's eyes.

Goldie Seraph Smiled "Oh of course you can dear. How about in three days time? Would that suet you Infinity darling?"

Rainbow and Fluttershy turn to face infinity, pleading grins on their faces "Pleeeeease" said Rainbow cocking head on one side cutely.

Infinity didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes, smiled and nodded. The two Fillies let out cries of happiness.

"Come now Fluttershy. We have to go before it gets any colder outside. Goodbye 'Finity" Goldie opened the front door and scooped Fluttershy outside. Looking inside long enough to hear infinity's "Goodbye". then the door closed.

It was dark outside. Rainbow could barely see Fluttershy and her mother from out the sitting room window. Fluttershy still flew as close to her mother as she possibly could. Though tonight it might also be because she was cold. Mere seconds after the mother and daughter took off they vanished from sight, swallowed by the darkness.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

At dinner the fireplace gave off a warm, merry glow to the dining room. It was in fierce contrast with the high, black, wooden table that could fit 12 ponies.

It felt too large and empty when there were three of them. On nights like this, when it was just Rainbow and Infinity the long, dark table was almost eerie.

Rainbow eat quietly, as she had been taught to. Inside she was thinking about what Fluttershy had about not having much money. Had she felt awkward about saying that? Just like she had been talking about talking about her father? How bad was it to be pour? And if Fluttershy was pour did that mean…..

"Mom. Are we rich?"

Infinity looked genuinely surprised, not something that happened often. Maybe because it was such an odd question for Rainbow to ask.

"Well…. I guess we are. Your Father works very hard at the Ministry, too hard I think sometimes. And he has published a few written works. That's why we can afford this large house. And the visits to Canterlot and the Crowderssiem. It's also why we could afford the bungalow we had on the ground. Do you want to know why your father and I moved down there?"

Rainbow had wandered why they had left the bungalow. She hadn't thought about where her parents lived before then.

"Huh? umm yeah. why we did we live down there?" she asked curious as to where this was going.

"Well it costs a lot of money to move house. But when your father found out that I was pregnant with you he put all the money we had spare into buying that little cottage. It can be very dangerous for baby Pegasi who haven't learnt how to fly yet in a place like Cloudsdale. Some pour Pegasus ponies just can't afford a temporary home on the ground" for a moment Infinity looked away. Thinking of sad stories about heartbroken mothers.

"Pegasus ponies like Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked.

Infinity came back to the present. "err, Yes. Goldie and her husband couldn't afford a temporary home for Fluttershy. Infact I don't think Fluttershy's ever been to ground in her life. Anyhow we could barely afford that cottage. Your father had to work extra hard so we didn't go hungry. You were happily unaware of this but we were in a very shaky situation. But your father has gone up in the ministry since then, actually there's a very good chance he'll become Vice-Minister next year. Yes nowadays we have more money than we need. Still it might come in useful someday, maybe one day you'll go to university Rainbow"

Rainbow nodded, it was all she wanted to hear "Do you think we could maybe give some of that money to Fluttershy" She explained to her mother about the conversation she'd had with Fluttershy that Afternoon. She wanted to give Fluttershy some money so she could buy a mother a present for Heartswarming eve. When she was done Rainbow gave her mother the cutest look she could manage, sure she would say yes.

A troubled look entered infinity's eyes, her smile lost some of it's sincerity "I'm not sure If that's a good idea Rainbow. Some ponies are very sensitive about being pour and don't like being given money they haven't earned. Fluttershy's father is a bit like that"

"That's stupid!" Rainbow interjected "It wouldn't be for him! It-"

"Rainbow, Don't interrupt. You know it's rude. What I was going to say was I'll be giving Goldie a present for Heartswarming. I think she'll like it very much. Don't worry about Fluttershy. I'm sure she'll be very happy." For a moment Infinity looked at the empty chair where Eagle-Eye Normally sat. She quickly looked away so Rainbow wouldn't catch her drift, too late.

"How about we go to see the carols at the Sometimes Halls on in four days time? I've heard that their going to be particularly beautiful this year"

"Yeah that sound like fun" Rainbow said listlessly, dragging an aimless hoof across the carpet in circles.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Rainbow's room was dark. The blue Pegasus shuffled restlessly in bed. Her mother had read her a bedtime story and had kissed her goodnight. Rainbow didn't enjoy the bedtime stories as much as she used to. She wanted things to be real, dreams didn't inertest her anymore.

'I don't care what mom says, Fluttershy needs a present to give to her mommy and she'll have one!' It crossed her mind for a second about how she'd never thought about getting a present for her mother. 'Worry about that later, what am I gonna do about Fluttershy?' Maybe she could give Fluttershy some money without her mother knowing? No! that was a terrible idea! She knew it was wrong to lie and to steal.

Could she give something of hers? Then she remembered what her mother had said. 'Some ponies are very sensitive about being pour and don't being given money they haven't earned'. What if Fluttershy just said no? Supposing she was too embarrassed about being pour to take something of hers. 'Well I'm not gonna just forget about her. Aww, I wish I was cleverer.

For a long time Rainbow stared at the ceiling. Then she up straight in bed. Even if Fluttershy was embarrassed about being pour she couldn't turn down a gift that cost nothing! And Rainbow Dash knew just where to find one!


	5. Chapter 5 In the bright midwinter pt 2

First let me say… SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for taking so long with this one. Once again I have no real excuse for how long this took me, except that is is the longest chapter yet, but that's no real excuse.

I Hope that this was worth the wait and that your still intursted in reading it. I promise to try to publish every week from now on.

(please don't be mad at me)

…

Chapter five: part two

For the next two days Rainbow was full of pent up energy. When she wasn't outside in her winter cloths she paced up and down the house nervously.

Infinity had noticed that cocky look Rainbow gained whenever she set her mind to something. What was her daughter planning? Rainbow seemed to be counting down hours till she could see Fluttershy again, and she started to think that Rainbow might be growing bored of her best friend.

When they day came Rainbow couldn't hold her excitement in. She started fluttering inside house, the house rules forgotten in a fit of anticipation.

Infinity believed in seeing without inference. If she tried to find out about or sabotage Rainbow's plan it would just make more secretive, and like just try again later. Better to wait and see.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Fluttershy had avrived to spend the day with Rainbow. Infinity went into the Kitchin to talk with Goldie, Fluttershy's mother. And the Two fillies went upstairs to be alone.

Up in Rainbow Dash's room the blue Pegasus got ready to reveal her plan.

"So what do you want to today? I've learnt a few new songs, one of them is really funny" Fluttershy said beaming.

Rainbow wasn't interested. She looked hard at Fluttershy, an adventurous light eyes. "Did you bring your warmest winter clothes?"

"Urm… yes?" Fluttershy look confused at the question.

"I've got an idea for something you can give your mother for Heartswarming. No don't worry it won't cost any money so I be able to get one for my mom too!"

Fluttershy's mouth hung open, she looked away "Thank you Rainbow Dash" She looked back at Rainbow, a huge smile spreading across her face "Thank you, but you really didn't have to."

Rainbow jumped in the direction of the door "Come on. Let's go outside!" They opened the door and went down the stairs, Rainbow almost running, Fluttershy treading softy as she could. Rainbow called over that she was going outside with Fluttershy as she slipped her winter clothes on.

"Come back inside if your hooves get too cold. Take breaks from playing outside if you want to" Infinity said making a show of being totally engrossed in talking to Goldie .

Once the two fillies had their winter clothes on (Fluttershy had only taken hers off a few minutes ago) they went outside. The Dash family house was at the fore-front of a high cloud cluster five minutes flight from Cloudsdale proper, the Cloudsdale suburbs you might say. The front door afforded a stunning view of the Pegasi capital. The spires and turrets, the rivers of colour pouring from the Rainbow factory all made the gravity-defying city a stunning sight. Particularly for Fluttershy who mostly saw the heart of the city from the inside. But the high rise cloud formation where the Dash's and a few other reasonably well-off families lived also afforded an excellent view of the surface world.

Rainbow skimmed over to the very edge of the cloud to look down. Fluttershy squeaked in panic and asked her friend to come back.

"It's not safe Rainbow"

"Don't worry; I've done this hundreds of times"

The air below her was filled with grey winter clouds. On sunny days you could see Canterlot castle to the west and beyond that the Everfree forest was just visible. Her father said that even from this distance he could see the tiles on the castle roof.

There were a few cracks between the clouds though which Rainbow could just see the ground below. She turned round to look at Fluttershy

"It's down there" Rainbow said shriving a little with excitement, and the cold.

"What is?" Fluttershy crouched down on the clouds as if already afraid of falling off.

Rainbow bounded over to her friend, wings twitching and eyes sparkling "Flowers! You wouldn't believe how many flowers there are down there!" she start moving in circles around Fluttershy "And like they so many different ones, they come in so many different sizes and colours and smells and my mother always loved it when I picked her some and I know your mom will love it too, and the best thing is there all free!" she said this very fast. "So, what do you think?"

Fluttershy shook her head "It isn't safe. I've never been to the ground, and my mommy says I should only go down there with a grown up. Maybe we should try something else?"

At first Rainbow felt disappointed, why didn't she like the idea? Then she felt angry "Urrgh, Fluttershy it's time you grew up! Stop acting like a baby. It's easy fly to the ground and back, I do it all the time"

"But, but" Fluttershy looked helpless "It's so far away "

Rainbow trotted over "Come on. You want to get a present for your mother don't you?"

"Yes"

"And you don't want to be scared forever right?"

"Of course"

"I promise I want leave your side for a second, okay?"

Fluttershy squirmed "You mean that?"

"Yes, of course I do" Rainbow looked past Fluttershy to the door "Okay then. My mom has a nap at three in the afternoon. We'll go after she's asleep, get pick some flowers for your mom and come back. Heh, simple!"

Rainbow walked over to the door.

"Rainbow, won't we get in trouble when our moms find out?" Fluttershy asked.

For a moment rainbow felt a twinge of guilt

"Don't worry about that, they'll understand when they see the flowers we've got them. Come inside. You'll be amazed by what it's like down on the ground".

Back inside Rainbow pasted the time by telling Fluttershy about all the kinds of flowers that grew on the ground and the blossoms that bloomed on the trees. It seemed to make her friend feel a little better. Lunch came and went. After lunch infinity played with the two fillies for a little bit before retiring to bed.

Rainbow waited for ten minutes then decided it was time to go. But when she got outside Fluttershy refused to leave the doorway

"Come on! You said you'd do it"

Fluttershy shook her head "I can't do it! I'm not a good flyer and I'm not brave like you. I'll panic and fall!" Fluttershy looked like she was going to start crying.

"You'll never stop being scared if you don't face your fears! Now come here!"

Fluttershy shook her head hard and squeezed her eyes shut. Rainbow tried hard to think of someway she could show just how safe and easy this was. But she couldn't, if only she was a little smarter.

"(sigh) Okay then I'll go on my own" Rainbow prepared herself for the jump.

"WAIT!" Fluttershy scrambled over to Rainbow "I go. I just…. Umm, could you help me?"

Help? How do you help a Pegasus fly, surly- Then she had an idea. A flying lesson! Okay there wasn't time for an actual lesson but she could tell Fluttershy what to do,

"Okay how's this, we won't fly down, we'll glide down, I'll lead and you just do what I do. How's that sound?"

"Well… I'll try"

"Good!" Rainbow spread her wings, but first she said "but don't flap whatever you do. Flapping is the worst thing you can do when you're scared" then she gently took off and started circling down in long, slow circles.

After five of the she called out "Fluttershy, are you coming?"

Fluttershy spread her wings out and jumped! She wobbled, and she bucked her legs but she managed to keep a slow downward glide.

Looking over her shoulder Rainbow called out "Good. Now don't look down, just look at me". For a while things went okay. The two fillies spiraled down through a break between massed clouds. Rainbow didn't enjoy flying this slowly but she understood that she had to, for Fluttershy's sake. But she couldn't help thinking that she could have been down there by now if she'd gone on her own.

The air grew thicker and wetter. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy moved out from the cloud-chasm and under the cloud-base. It took few seconds for Rainbow's eyes to adjust to the darkness beneath the clouds.

Then she heard a shriek of fear, turning round she saw that Fluttershy had looked down! The yellow Pegasus started flapping her wings furiously, the rhythm of her flight broken; if she didn't stop soon she would tire herself and fall! Rainbow sped over to her friend and grabbed her by the neck.

"Hold onto me! Hold onto me! Just don't look down! DON'T. LOOK DOWN!" Fluttershy wrapped her fore-legs around Rainbow's waist, screaming and sobbing hysterically, another mistake. Rainbow wasn't used to carrying something as heavy as another pony and felt herself starting to fall downwards. Now she was ignoring her own advice and flapping furiously to slow their decent.

Now they were hallway down and still going too fast! Rainbow tried yelling at Fluttershy to calm down but only made her panic and struggle more, at this rate Rainbow wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Looking down for a moment she spotted a huge haystack, it would make a soft landing anyway.

"Fluttershy. FLUTTERSHY! Look behind you!" Amazingly Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the haystack. "Do you think you can fly over to that haystack!""

"No! I can't, I can't!" Fluttershy yelled back.

"Fluttershy. If you don't try we're going to crash!" for one horrible moment Rainbow thought they were going to die holding on to each other like this (or at least really hurt themselves). But then Fluttershy let go and aimed for the haystack, it was more of a fall than flight, but Fluttershy hit the target. Once she'd let go of Rainbow Dash the blue Pegasus wasn't in much danger, but she still aimed for the Haystack. He landings had improved a great deal over the last 14 months but now wasn't a good time to take a chance. She hit the straw with a muffled thump. it was coarse but felt wonderfully solid. Fluttershy whimpered to herself, hooves over her eyes. Rainbow breathed, trying not to show how shaken she felt.

After a long time had passed Rainbow said "We're safe. You can look now. We're safe"

Very tentatively Fluttershy removed her hooves and opened her eyes. Rainbow took the time to look at their soundings too.

The landscape was dark, the trees barren, and there wasn't one flower to be seen. Rainbow barely recognized the grey lifeless waste before her. It reminded her a little of a nightmare she had had once. Then it hit her, it was winter! Everything died in winter. The leaves fell of the trees and the flowers vanished. How had she been so stupid? How had she forgotten?

"Where are all the flowers?" Fluttershy asked, bewildered.

"It's winter, all the flowers die in winter" Rainbow Dash said in a defeated voice. "I'm so sorry I brought you down here Fluttershy" Rainbow turned to look at Fluttershy. The yellow filly was lying down, not moving except her eyes.

"Hey, are you hurt?"

"Yes. I mean no! I'm… just very frightened that's all" Fluttershy shuffled back further into the hay "It's so dark and creepy down here. Is it always like this?"

"What! No! It's just winter that all. You should see it in summertime; it's so bright and colourful. And there so many cool animals… Maybe we just go home" Rainbow spread her wings "What do think?"

Fluttershy shook her head "I can't. I'm too scared to fly. And my wing dosen't feel too good" she cautiously spread her wings "I think I might hurt myself a teeny bit"

Rainbow felt a surge of annoyance "Well you can't stay down here! And what's my mom say when she finds we're gone?"

Fluttershy looked up at the sky "But it's so far away". Rainbow looked up as well. The clouds had now blocked out the sky entirely. They were big, black clouds that promised bad weather, they even made Rainbow feel uneasy. But they had no choice but to try to get home somehow.

"Okay" Rainbow said "Let take this slowly, just try a little flight, a few feet". Rainbow tried to get Fluttershy's courage with small exercises, it took while to make her even try. After a long time had passed Fluttershy was starting to regain her confidence an animal howled, long and harsh in the distance.

Fluttershy dived headfirst back into the hay and quivered "What was that?" she said in a terrified whisper.

Rainbow didn't know, she'd never heard anything like it. "A fox I think, don't worry their harmless", Rainbow didn't want admit it but it was obvious that she couldn't force Fluttershy back up into the air,

Her mother would have woken up by now, and would know they had left the house without asking. Worse though, it looked like the clouds might start snowing and if did and they were still outside….. She didn't to think about that.

"We should move. Maybe we can find a village and get help. And something to eat!" Rainbow offered, try to sound optimistic. She flew up a little to get a good look at the surrounding landscape. There seemed to be nothing around for miles, just endless empty fields, lifeless trees and woods, and an iron grey river. Not a village for in sight. But there had to be a farm around here somewhere, or who made these haystacks?

When it seemed that they must have landed in the loneliest spot in Equestria Rainbow spotted something just before the horizon, the silhouette of a tall cottage. And when she squinted she could make out smoke coming from the chimney.

"Hey! There's a cottage to the west!" Rainbow flew back down "it's kinda far away but it'll be warm and we can get help and food what do you think?"

Fluttershy seemed very uncertain; she looked like she wanted to stay where she was. But then she looked over at the forest where strange howling had come from, that forest was in the opposite direction to the one Rainbow wanted to go in, and it was a little too close for comfort.

"Okay Rainbow. You lead, just don't go too fast" Fluttershy climbed out of the haystack and started walking to the west. Rainbow felt sure they would be there in about ten at the worst.

The two fillies walked side by side, Rainbow flying up every now and then to make sure they were going in the right direction.

The shadows grew longer; the two walked down into a vale and forded a river. It was the longest afternoon in Rainbow's life. She kept up a stream a of upbeat chatter, jokes and stories. When she didn't the silence was deafening. Rainbow asked Fluttershy if she would sing something cheerful, but Fluttershy didn't feel that she could sing. Rainbow had no idea just how long they had been walking for now. It felt like hours.

As it grew darker it became easy to imagine that the long shadows were monsters. Eventually when Rainbow flew up for a check she couldn't see the cottage anymore. She didn't dare tell Fluttershy, besides whoever lived there would light their candles soon, she hoped. Then the snow started to fall.

Gently at first, then it started tumbling down! Winter clothes or not it was dangerous to stay out in the open now.

"FLUTTERSHY! We have to find shelter! Anything we can find!" Rainbow looked around desperately to find somewhere they could take cover. Eventually she saw something. A copse of trees with bushes. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

Rainbow ran over to trees; called over to Fluttershy to follow her. The bare, thick branches weren't the best shelter, but underneath them there was only a light snowfall, as opposed to the heavy snow outside. At least there wasn't any wind.

"Rainbow, I'm frightened" Fluttershy said. The two fillies hugged each other for warmth. Rainbow suddenly felt very angry with Fluttershy. If she had just flow back up to the clouds when she'd suggested they go home they wouldn't be stuck out here! Why did she have to be so scared of everything? Maybe they could still fly home? Rainbow looked outside. She could hardly see thirty yards for the snow. If they tried flying now they would certainly get lost, and worse, they would probably get separated! They were grounded.

Then hit Rainbow, neither of them would be down here if it weren't for her! She had asked Fluttershy to come down with her, even yelled at her a little, even though she knew she was scared of flying. All the fear and loneyness she had been holding back flooded through her.

"Fluttershy…. I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY!" Rainbow hugged Fluttershy even harder and started sobbing "but don't worry, We'll be okay! Just you wait, everything will be all right!"

Fluttershy hugged back not daring to ask how Rainbow knew they would be okay. Instead all she said was "My hooves are soar" in a sad voice.

"So are mine. And I'm hungry too" Rainbow said, just as sad. They kept on hugging each other just to stay warm.

At last Rainbow asked "Fluttershy. Would you sing something, please? Somepony might here you. Ya never know."

"Okay" Fluttershy whispered. She took a deep breath of cold air and began to sing. A lovers song, sung by a maid who fell in love with a prince. It sent shivers down Rainbow's spine, or maybe that was just the cold. The snow muffled all noise, there was a dead quiet every time Fluttershy paused for breath. It was hard to believe that the sound would carry far enough for anypony to hear it.

The Snow had started to fall more slowly by the time Fluttershy finished singing.. It looked like Rainbow might even risk flying up to see if she could spot the cottage with its light's on. Fluttershy was horrified at the idea.

"I'll only be gone for a minute" Rainbow assured her. "You've got to be brave. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please be brave" Rainbow pleaded.

"Okay. But please be quick"

Night had fallen. The snow had turned the whole world a dark blue. Rainbow could see her breath crystalize in front of her. But she couldn't see any light that might be coming from a cottage. She wanted to fly away until she found something. Then an idea accrued to her. Maybe she could just fly back to Cloudsdale and get help. She hadn't wanted to do this before because she'd been afraid of confronting her mother. But now things were desperate, and her mother was probably be worried sick. It would only take her ten minutes to get home, and then…

'But what about Fluttershy?' a voice in her head asked. She would be she scared to be left on her own, more scared than she had ever been it her life. And what if she couldn't find her again…. If that happened Fluttershy would die. Cold, scared and alone. She couldn't leave her.

Rainbow flew down, alighted gently, and told the bad news. Fluttershy didn't cry this time. She just looked defeated.

"At least we've got each other" Rainbow offered.

Fluttershy gave a trembling smile "Yes. At least we're together"

Rainbow wouldn't let the situation get the better of her

"You know, snow aint so bad. You can play games in and make snow ponies out of it and all sorts of cool stuff" Rainbow paused to see how would react to this. But Fluttershy was looking past her.

"Rainbow. What are those?" she asked, a little wonder her voice.

Rainbow turned around. Behind her something was glowing. She walked up to it slowly.

"Fluttershy! Come look! Their Flowers! The most awesome flowers I've ever seen!"

They were strange flowers; they look a lot like roses. But they were silver, with touches of blue and purple around the edges. And they gave of a light of their own.

"You did it Rainbow, you found them!" Fluttershy threw her legs around Rainbow, face curled up in a smile.

"Hey, don't thank me. You're the one who spotted them" still it did make Rainbow feel a lot better.

There were six roses. The both picked three and held the precious flowers in their mouths. not daring to drop them. They huddled again under a tree not speaking but feeling happier from having got what they had come for.

.. .. … .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

It was almost pitch black now. Rainbow stomped her hooves to stay awake. She knew it was very important for some reason not to fall asleep in to snow. But how long could she go without sleeping?

She nudged Fluttershy "Hey Fluttershy. Are you awake?" she said muttering around the flower stems in her mouth.

"Uh? Yes Rainbow. I'm awake" Fluttershy said, sounding drowsy. Her head was lowered and her eyes were closed.

"We can't fall asleep, understand? Whatever you do don't fall asleep" Rainbow was feeling quite tired herself. Maybe now was the time to try to make a break for Cloudsdale. Least now Fluttershy wouldn't be scared. She'd come back with help as soon as she could.

She achingly spread wings. Not believing she could actually make herself leave her friend's side trying hard to think of some other way. Then she heard a voice"

"HELLO THAR! Art thou the lost sky-pony foals?"

A blinding orange light appeared before Rainbow's eyes. She closed them but could still see the harsh light.

"Art thou the daughters of Infinity Dash and Golden Seraph!" the voice yelled again.

Rainbow nodded "I'm Rainbow Dash. We're lost" she said this quietly not letting of of the roses. But whoever it was heard.

"Canst thou walk Rainbow Dash!"

Blinkingly Rainbow opened her eyes. in front of her was an ageded stallion with a broad-brimmed black hat and a lantern round his neck.

"I'm okay. I don't think Fluttershy is though" Rainbow said.

The stranger crouched low to the ground "Help her to get upon my back. Fluttershy, if you can hear me climb on my back! I'll carry you to some place warm"

With help from Rainbow Fluttershy climbed in a daze onto the stranger's back, mumbling incoherently.

The cold bit at Rainbow's hooves. Every step was painful. But she had no choice but to keep going. The stallion told her that if she couldn't keep going he would carry her too, but Rainbow felt that she could manage. They trudged slowly through the snow for what felt like forever. He said nothing and she couldn't find the strength to do anything but keep walking.

Rainbow became conscious of a vague glow in the distance. Then she realized that it was a window light! They'd made it" The Stallion kicked the front door furiously. "Grandmother Pie! Tis I! I have found the lost foals. Open up in the name of Celestia!"

A few seconds later the door was swept open by a mare even older than stallion. She was a dull pink in colour and wore small spectacles.

"Oh Ben you're a wonder. Get them to the fireside before they freeze. I'll get them some broth and blankets"

The heat from inside the cottage nearly knocked Rainbow over. It defiantly made her feel dizzier. But she managed to walk over to the fire, not caring if it burnt her or not, and collapsed a few feet away from it. The stallion, Ben put Fluttershy down next to her, and Rainbow let herself fall into a daze.

A blanket was put over her, then the smell of carrot, hazel and leek soup hit her noise. She felt too weak try to eat it but the smell brought her out her daze. Then she heard Grandmother Pie say "Ben Stoneheart. Is that a Winter Rose?".

"Celestia be praised it is! Young one give me those roses!" Ben Stoneheart said with aw, and something else too.

"no" Rainbow said, mustering all the strength she could.

"Thou dost not understand. Winter Roses can only bloom on the coldest of nights. They will die if kept next to the fire. Look they are wilting already!"

Rainbow forced her eyes open the petals of the three roses in her mouth had little brown patches that hadn't been there before. Rainbow opened her mouth, letting the roses fall out. "Promise you'll give them back?" she asked.

"I give my word" said Ben Stonreheart. He picked up the roses and took them outside. Then he came back to get a vase of water, put Fluttershy's roses inside it and took them outside. When he came back in again he was muttering darkly. "It's been near twenty year since last I saw a winter rose. And now you young sky-ponies go picking them like they were daisies. Damned sky-ponies never knowing ought about what grows on ground!"

The grandmother just seemed amused by the stallion's mutterings "Their only fillies Ben, don't be too hard on them"

"Fillies what should know better than to go off on their own in the dead of winter Mrs Pie. But you are right, tis their mother's duty to punish them and not mine" Ben let his eyes rest on Rainbow Dash "Well best drink thy soup youngun, put some warmth back into thy bones"

Rainbow put her tongue to the soup, it tasted good. She started lapping it up. Then she looked over to Fluttershy, not touching her soup, eyes closed.

"Fluttershy, is she okay?"

"She's fine youngun, just sleeping that's all. I've seen worse cases of cold than hers. You're both in good hooves." the grandmother said

After she had gulped down some of the hot soup Ben asked Rainbow "Before I head back into the snow I must ask 'e. What possessed thee to run away from home at such a time of year?"

"We didn't run away. Went down to get Fluttershy's mother a present." haltingly Rainbow told them the whole story. She ended with a "I', sorry sir"

A slightly kinder look had entered Ben's eyes "Don't apologize to me filly, save that for thy mother. If thou was my child I would thrash thee for thy disobedience and I will tell thy mother so. But I expect she will be more merciful"

Rainbow was alarmed at this mention of thrashing and was suddenly glad that her father was far away. Ben turned away, forced the door open an stepped out into the Blackness.

Rainbow now felt faint again. This wouldn't have happened if she'd just gone up to Cloudsdale and asked for help. And the main reason why she hadn't done that was she'd hopped to avoid trouble. Now she would be in trouble anyway.

"Don't pay any heed to old Ben my little pony" the grandmother said. "He talks like he has a heart of stone but he's a real sweetie once you get to know him" for first time Rainbow gave the grandmother real attention. She looked a lot older than Ben. Old enough to be his mother? She seemed to be one the verge of laughing and while Ben had dressed all in black she wore a robe that had six different colours. They looked nothing alike.

"Ben's what they call a puritan" The grandmother said giggling a little as she said it "A pony what doesn't believe in being happy"

Rainbow was so surprised at this idea that she sneezed. "Actuoo! Huh!… Why would anypony not what to be happy? That's…. " Rainbow couldn't think to say what that was.

"Beats me little one. there's lots of puritans in the wilderness round here But Ben's one of the nicer ones. Doesn't mind other ponies being happy as long as no-pony tries to make him feel that way".

"But I still don't get it. I mean what's wrong with being happy/" Rainbow was starting to feel diizy again. Letting her eyelids droop she asked "Are you a puritan?"

"I? Wohahahaha! Not really" Grandma Pie Said "But my son and his wife are. And I'm sad to say they're a good bit harsher than old Ben. But never mind my problems. You tell me a bit about yourself"Rainbow explained all about how she used to live on the ground, and how they had moved to Cloudsdale and how she used to see more of father. And how if she ever broke the rules she would be punished "I'm actually kind of scared about what my mom will do when she finds me. I was only trying to make ever pony happy"

Grandmother Pie lay down on her stomach so that she and Rainbow were eye to eye. "And that Rainbow is the most wonderful thing anypony can want. Stick with that feeling and one day you'll go far. Bloody puritans like Ben are always going on about hard work and sacrifice, and also serving Celestia. Well let me tell you a story youngun. I met Princess Celestia once, back when I was young. And told me the most important thing I've ever heard. Would you like to know what that was?"

"Yeah! I would! Umm, err please"

"She told me know matter how bad things are it's never a bad time to smile, or to laugh. And she was right too. Laughter is like the pox, it spreads!" and then Granny Pie throw back her head and laughed like she would die of laughter. And it was such honest and joyful laughter that Rainbow started laughing a little too. When Granny Pie stopped laughing Rainbow had closed her eyes and was starting to drift off to sleep.

"You remind me of my own my own grandchildren. They'd be about your age now."

"Hmm" Rainbow murmured sleepily "What do you mean. Don't you go see them" it just accrued to her then Ben seemed to be just a friend of hers. So why wasn't she with her family?

"Don't you trouble yourself deary. That's not your problem" Rainbow was starting to fade away as she heard this. But she thought that Granny Pie sounded like she might be feeling kind-of sad.

.

.

.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

.

.

.

.

.

Rainbow woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She was covered in a multicolored quilt, it was a little scratchy but very warm. Beside her was Fluttershy still fast asleep. Rainbow nudged her.

"Hey Fluttershy, wake up."

After three attempts Rainbow got Fluttershy to wake up. The yellow filly started groggily to panic.

"Huh. Rainbow where we? How did we get here? Where's my mother?"

"Fluttershy, we're in that cottage we were aiming for, I think. Remember? Remember yesterday we went to get flowers for our moms? And we got lost in the snow? Well we're safe now. A puritan found us and took us back to his cottage."

The events of yesterday dawned in Fluttershy's eyes. Then she gasped "Rainbow! Where are the flowers! if we've lost them then we came down here for nothing!" for a moment Fluttershy looked like she might start crying. Rainbow raised a quieting hoof.

"It's okay Fluttershy; Ben Stoneheart's looking after them. Ur, that the puritan's name, Ben".

"Oh, few" Fluttershy closed her and relaxed. Rainbow took a moment to look around the room they slept in all wood and stone, no carpet on the floor and no decoration or pattern on the walls and ceiling. Rainbow had never seem a room like in any house. It was quite cheerless. Maybe puritans didn't like rooms to be decorative or pretty in case that made them happy. There was window, set deep into the wall. From the bed Rainbow could just see that the world outside was covered in snow.

Fluttershy's stomach grumbled ferociously, she opened her eyes. "Oh. I think we'd better try to find something to eat" She grinned sheepishly.

As soon as Fluttershy had finished speaking Rainbow's stomach gave a growl even louder than Fluttershy's.

"Umm yeah… good idea" Rainbow said self-consciously.

The two Fillies shuffled out the large, white bed and trotted quietly over to the door. It opened with a few creaks onto a flight old wooden stairs. From the bottom of the stairs they could hear the sound of grown-ups talking. Some of the voices were well known to them

"Mother!" Fluttershy said in a breathless whisper. Then she ran down the stairs crying out "Mother!"

Rainbow scampered down after her. She skidded to a halt in the doorway, looking shyly in. Fluttershy was hugging her mother and starting to cry, her mother looked like she had been crying too. Ben Stoneheart and Grandma Pie were sitting at table, simply watching. And Infinity Dash was standing in the middle of the floor, having just left he chair, looking straight at Rainbow Dash. She looked furious. And her lip was trembling slightly.

"Hi Mom" Rainbow said nervously.

Infinity took in a long breath though her nose "Mr Stoneheart and Mrs Pie have told me everything. But I must ask you, why didn't you just fly back home and tell me that Fluttershy was hurt. I've never been so worried in all my life!"

Rainbow cringed "Well Fluttershy was really scared and I couldn't leave her alone. I promiced I wouldn't leave her side for a second! And I might have not found her again if I'd left her. And….. I was kinda afraid of what would happen if when you found out we were gone. I thought we'd only be gone for a few minutes. Honestly. I guess not, ha" Rainbow tried to smile. Infinity let out a long, heavy sigh. Rainbow asked "Are… you… angry with me?"

Infinity gave a snort of irritation "Yes Rainbow I am very angry and disappointed. When you're your father gets home you will be punished severely. And it will be the worst punishment you've ever had!" Then she walked slowly up to Rainbow and hugged her "I'm so glad to have you back" her voice quavered a little. Rainbow kept her feeling inside herself; she didn't want to make a scene.

Then a thought accrued to her "Did you like the flowers?"

Infinity pulled back a little "Flowers? What Flowers?"

"That's your cue dear" Granny Pie said to Ben Stoneheart. Ben got off his chair and walked over to the door. He swung his thick, black coat over his back, pushed the door open and trudged out into the snow. Granny pie had a knowing smile Smile on her face. Rainbow realized what Granny Pie and Ben had done. They had hidden the flowers so that she and Fluttershy could give them to their mothers personally. Rainbow was overwhelmed with gratitude for the two earth ponies.

Infinity asked about the flowers again but Rainbow asked her to wait. Fluttershy and her mother stopped embracing and started watching the door. All five of them were looking in the same direction when Ben Stoneheart came back through the doorway. In his mouth he held the handle a wicker basket. In the basket was the vase with the flowers. The winter roses had wilted a little, and in the daylight they didn't glow anymore. But they were still beautiful.

Ben lifted the flowers out of the basket and placed them in the middle of the floor. Rainbow walked away from her mother and stood next to the flowers. Then she looked over at Fluttershy. After a moment's hesitation Fluttershy left her mother's side and stood on the other side of the vase.

"We came down here to get both you a present for Heartswarming Eve" Rainbow explained "I know it's kind of early but the surprise has spoiled now. Happy Heartswarming. There's three for flowers for both of you".

The two mothers walked toward the flowers. They didn't seem to know how to react to the gift.

"They're Winter Roses" Ben said solemnly "Among the rarest and most beautiful flowers in Equestria. Thy young ones hath been blessed to have found them."

Fluttershy's mother couldn't believe in the extraordinary gift she had been given. "They're beautiful. But you didn't to get me anything Angel. I didn't' need any for Heartswarming. But thank you, thank you"

"It was all my Idea" Rainbow said "Please don't punish her" she pleaded, letting her feelings show in her eyes.

"What Goldie does or doesn't do with Fluttershy is her business young lady". Rainbow looked back at her mother. The gift had moved her, but she didn't want to show it "But I think for putting us to such worry we shouldn't let you see each other on Heartswarming Eve"

"But you said you'd let Dad do the punishing!" Rainbow was horrified. It was all going to be miserable, just like last year.

"I did. But your father is away and I feel that as a responsible parent I must do something now. It's unlikely but maybe he will judge it to be enough."

Rainbow held in her Feelings. She knew that she must never cry. That was for weak ponies. And she didn't want to be weak.

Then quite suddenly Granny Pie broke in on the conversation. "Why all this talk of punishment? You should all be over the moon to see each other again! And I'll you fillies are mighty hungry. Let have breakfast!"

"Thou thinkest too much of thy stomach Grandmother Pie. Food is for keeping one hard at work. Not to be enjoyed for its own sake" Ben said disapprovingly. That didn't stop him from cooking the best breakfast Rainbow and Fluttershy had ever had. The two fillies had never tasted Earth-pony cooking before, which is nearly always superior to that of Pegasi and unicorns.

When Rainbow had eaten so much that she felt like she might explode she noticed that her mother's costmary smile had returned. It felt wonderful to see her smiling again.

Goldie Seraph turned to Ben Stoneheart and said "Thank you both for the breakfast. And for finding our children"

"No need to thank us for that last. T'was the right thing to do, and so the only thing to do" Ben replied matter-a-factly.

"But still it would be wrong not to thank you" Mrs Seraph looked uncomfortable "Tell me what do you do down here?"

"When I have to I farm rocks" Ben said, sounding like he didn't like the work much. "It's bleak, unforgiving work. A stallion's heart is stony by nature. He needs to grow things or his heart will blacken. When can I plant trees. I have no need of family. For me it tis the purist source of happiness I know."

"But what about Mrs Pie?" Goldie asked; nopony-else spoke a word, curious about the old puritan. But Granny Pie giggled a little.

"Grandmother Pie is no kin of mine, though I value her company. She lodges with me this winter as her loveless son has thrown her out"

"Hush" granny Pie said, her smile dropping "He maybe too stern for his own good but he's still my son"

"Forgive me Mrs Pie" Ben replied "I should not speak so but I will speak my mind" Then Ben turned to face Rainbow and Fluttershy "Do you pray young ones? If you do then give thanks to Celestia that you are not children of Jeremiah Flint Pie" Then he addressed the whole table "I chose this life and it is my burden alone. But the way a puritan is no way to raise a family. When Grandmother brought her son to task about how he treated his children he threw her out to starve." His voice descended to a growl "If I ever meet a more cold-hearted pony than Jeremiah Pie I will be looking into the Eyes of Nightmare Moon herself"

There was a very uncomfortable silence. Then Granny Pie said "My son will warm up Ben. He's just going through a bad spell. Don't be too harsh. After all, isn't hate also one of those sins you wish to avoid so much?" She spoke calmly, with no doubt or anger. Just a quite certainty

"Thou art right Grandmother Pie, Thou usually is" Ben said quietly. After that things went back to normal. Rainbow had the feeling that they had had conversations like this before. But what sort of father was Jeremiah Pie that he made Ben (who thought nothing of thrashing as a punishment) so angry? And much, much later she wandered 'What sort of father had he had?'

When the breakfast had been cleared away Granny Pie asked infinity and Goldie how long they would be staying. Goldie said that she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Fluttershy's wing was hurt but the real reason that they could go straight away was she was now more afraid of flying than ever. After several fruitless attempts to fly Fluttershy closed eye eyes and wings and refused to get off the ground. In the end Goldie offered to carry Fluttershy on her back, like she had back when she was an infant. Rainbow had gotten angry and yelled at Fluttershy. But Fluttershy had only gotten more upset and Infinity had told Rainbow off. Before the pegasi could leave however Granny Pie insisted on giving each of them a cake she had baked herself and a goodbye hug.

"Come back soon my duckies. It's been wonderful having new faces on this old farm." She said beaming all over.

Fluttershy looked up at the granite grey sky. "I don't think I'll ever come back, if I can. It's so dark and cold and scary down here. Why would anypony want to come down here?"

Much to everypony's surprise Ben Stoneheart stepped forward. And unusually gentle look on his face. "Come back in the spring little Seraph. Tis beautiful down here in the spring. When the trees are in blossom, and the southern birds hath returned." the old puritan's eyes misted over a little. "And Mrs Dash. I would ask a favor of you" he took his hat off and held it to his chest. "Winter Roses are the rarest of flowers in Equestria. I never thought I would see one again. Look after them and keep them outside, so they don't die in the heat".

"No worries!" Rainbow cut in "It's always cold in Cloudsdale at this time of year!" She beamed at him.

Ben actually smiled a little. "That's good. But the favor I would ask is that if they should bring forth anything that looks like a seed to please bring it to me. It is not known how these flowers reproduce and they are… very dear to me".

"You love growing things don't ya?" Rainbow asked feeling Clever.

"A stallion must grow things or his heart will become hard and cruel" Then Ben turned to look at Infinity again. "Flowers and trees aren't the only things a stallion can grow. Tell that to thy husband".

Infinity seemed to take offence at this. "My husband is a wonderful Stallion. He knows what's right for our daughter. Thank you for your hospitality and for saving my daughter, but we must be going. Oh, and thank you too Mrs Pie"

Infinity turned away from the two earth ponies. "I can't thank you enough". Then she spread her wings and flew away. Rainbow flittered after her mother, not sure what had just happened.

"Mom, what was that about? What did ben mean when he said 'A stallion can't just grow plants and trees?' What's that got to do with dad?" She swooped over her mother from one side to the other as she said this.

"It's nothing Rainbow" Infinity said looking at the ground. "Some ponies just think they know what's best for everypony. Don't think about it".

Infinity's answer had left Rainbow with more questions than before. She wanted to ask, but her mother had told her not think about it, so she would try hard not to. But she looked back at the small black cottage, lost in an endless blanket of snow. Something tugged at her heart.

"Mom, could we go back for a second?"

Infinity groaned " Why?" she asked.

"I didn't get to say good bye to Fluttershy"

Infinity wasn't happy with this, but she turned around and headed back to the cottage. But when they returned to the cottage garden Rainbow trotted up to Ben Stoneheart and nuzzled his leg.

"Thank you Mr Stoneheart. For saving my life" She said looking up into the eyes.

"T'was naught young sky-pony. I did only what was right. And call me Ben please. It might not be my given name but like it more than 'Stoneheart'" and once again the pony who apparently didn't want to be happy smiled.

"Careful Ben. You might hurt yourself with all that smiling!" Granny Pie chuckled.

"Tis a risk worth taking" Ben said sourly.

Rainbow also nuzzled Granny Pie. "And thank you too. I promise I'll never forget the advice the Princess gave you. Even If I live to be a hundred!"

"Atta' girl!" Granny Pie said. "You'll go far. I know it!"

Finally Rainbow turned to Fluttershy, who was keeping close to her mother "I'm sorry Fluttershy. This was all my Fault."

"What are you sorry for?" Fluttershy sounded genuinely perplexed. "Thanks to you we found the flowers for our mommies. And we met these… nice ponies. It was scary but I'm glad we came down here."

Suddenly Rainbow felt like she was full of light, almost like she wanted to laugh. "Thank you Fluttershy. Thank you all…. And, umm, goodbye"

After Infinity had finished saying her good byes to Goldie she and Rainbow flew off once more. But this time rainbow felt better. Even more, for some reason she felt stronger inside. Something in her had changed she just didn't know what.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

On Heartswarming Eve Rainbow sat on the windowsill, gazing into the blackness. She told herself that she was not hoping to see her father come home. She gazed hard at the glowing Winter Roses. The winter nights were so dark she could never see the stars, until recently the only lights she had seen were the dim lights of Cloudsdale. But now every night the roses, held in place with simple magic, made a small friendly light in the darkness.

"It looks like it's just us again this year" Infinity said.

"Yeah" Rainbow said trying not to feel disappointed. It wasn't like she hadn't expected this.

"I know how to cheer you up" infinity said. She put on a record of gentle, happy violin music. Then rainbow heard a shuffling sound from behind. "I know it's a little early, but as I got my present early I think that we can make an exception. And we can still keep your real present for tomorrow".

Rainbow, like any filly, couldn't help but feel a little excited at the mention of early presents, no matter how she felt. Looking over her shoulder she saw her mother pushing a small navy blue box with letters on to towards her.

Climbing down from the windowsill Rainbow walked over to the early gifts.

"Go on, open them" Infinity urged her.

Rainbow opened the first card. It was from Fluttershy, not that surprising. It read.

"_Dear Rainbow. I'm sorry that I can't be here with you. I think even if my wing was better my mommy wouldn't let me see you, as a punishment you know. But I still want wish you a wonderful Hearstwarming Eve and thank you again for finding those flowers. I never knew how wonderful it felt to give a presents. See you next year."_

"Wow. That's cool" Rainbow said. But there was the question of the other letter. Who else would write to her? She had a few other friends who didn't take much interest in her. No other close friends like Fluttershy. So who could have sent it? Maybe her Dad? She cautiously opened it.

The Letter read.

_To Rainbow Dash. This is Grandma Pie wishing to a joyful Heartswarming Eve. I know that we met at a time when things were hard for you but it made me so happy to young ponies again. You have something wonderful inside you,. A spark. That spark of passion that made you do what you did can lead to wonderful things. All you need to do is always remember the advice I got from the Princess. Well, that and keep a sensible head on your shoulders. It__'s a fine thing to be young and foolish but if you're still foolish by the time you're my age then you've done something wrong._

_Ben would wish you a happy Heartswarming too but he believes that heartswarming should be a solemn affair for contemplation and gaff like that. But does wish you peace of heart, which I reckon is better than smack on the nose! _

_Be sensible, but never forget to laugh. Best wishes, lot of love D. D. Pie._

Rainbow didn't know how to feel. She only known granny Pie for a few hours and hadn't gotten to know her that well.. But Granny Pie had really liked her. And by the sound of it maybe ben had too. How had she done this?

Rainbow stared at the card, lost in thought. After a while Infinity said "Rainbow. You still haven't opened your present" Rainbow had forgotten about the present. Not like her.

The blue box opened at the middle, like a ring box. Prizing it open gently she looked inside. It held single red flower and a yellow, marzipan cupcake, and a tiny yellow gem. Once again Rainbow wasn't sure how to feel, the cupcake looked nice, but why the flower and gem? She looked up at her mother again.

"This was Goldie's idea. She paid for this one and I paid for a similar one for Fluttershy. I'd like you to think of it as a present from Fluttershy."

"Oh?" Rainbow smiled a little. "Thanks mom. But what's with the flower?"

Infinity picked up the flower between her hooves. "I thought it would look cute in your mane"

No sooner had Infinity placed the flower above Rainbow's right ear than rainbow shook it out.

"Rainbow, what's the matter. Don't you like it?" Infinity looked surprised and a little hurt.

"It nice flower Mom" Rainbow started "but I'd look so girly with a flower in my hair. I'm sorry"

"Never mind Rainbow. Never mind." Infinity paused, not sure what to do next "How about a story?"

Rainbow's heart sank. She was too old for stories. "Okay. Why not"

The book infinity chose was about the wild lands of the griffins, Shneeland! 'The land high mountains and deep trenches. Where the weather was uncontrollable and animals hid from speaking creatures. Despite herself Rainbow sort-of enjoyed the story. When it was over Rainbow felt quite warm and cozy. But she felt like asking "Mom, if Shneeland is such a nasty place, why do the griffins live there. Wouldn't they be happier living in Equestria?"

Infinity placed a wing over her daughter. "I think it's a matter of what you're used to. Your father has been to Shneeland several times and-" Infinity stopped speaking; she hadn't meant to bring up Rainbow's father.

"Go on "Rainbow said, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Well he's said that griffins like the harsher climate. He said he once met a griffon who had trying living in Equestria and found the magically controlled weather creepy. I think they like not having the responsibility of managing their weather and animals. And I guess that their still wild creatures at heart and like living in a wild land. But your father says they're an okay lot, once you're used to them."

"Has Dad gone to Shneeland often?"

"Several times. He'd even been their once before I'd met him. He says it's a beautiful in a fearsome way. But he wouldn't want to live there" Infinity didn't know what to say next, but Rainbow wanted to know more so Indinity spent most of the evening telling all she knew about her husband's travels in the land of the griffins. When she was done Rainbow's eyes were closed and she looked ready for sleep.

But she wasn't quite asleep yet "I wonder where dad is now?" a little note of longing in her voice.

"Somewhere far away, doing something important I imagine… Come Rainbow it's time we got you to bed" Infinity slid off the sofa and Rainbow crawled onto her back.

Upstairs Rainbow snuggled under her duvet .Infinity mummer "I miss your father too. But he'll be back soon. Happy Heartswarming Eve Rainbow"

"Happy Heartswarming mother"

Rainbow didn't move. Her mother probably thought she was asleep. After she had closed the door rainbow opened her eyes and stained at the ceiling. When her father left a week ago she had heard a name of some city, it meant nothing to her she didn't know where her father was, and wished that she did.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

In the city of Tresdan the snow was still falling. it gave the city night a deep blue colour that was set off by the orange of the window lights.

In the town square was quite as oblivion. In its centre stood a single Pegasus.

Eagle-Eye Dash stood looking up at a statue. Oblivious to the cold. It was the Statue he had seen in the photograph of Tresdan town square.

At first, when he had seen the inscription on the plinth, naming its subject Animus Spring he had feared he may have hit a dead end in his search for the lost Scepter line. But he was still curious about who Animus was. He had put all his energies into finding out. To his annoyance he found that none of the town's knew (and many didn't care) who the unicorn in the town square actually was. It was the sort of disregard for the past that made Eagle-Eye's blood pressure rise.

He had delved deep into the history of the town, risking death by almost chocking to on centuries worth of dust in forgotten libraries and archives. The history of Tresdan was as beautiful and strange as the city itself.

A lot of it he already knew, but there was also a great deal he never would have guessed. And he had found that the facts started to fit his theory.

Tresdan had always been important as a fording and river port town, but it had only started coming into its own in the late-29th century, over six hundred years ago. It had started to become one of the most beautiful and unique cities in Equestria. There had been a single architect how had started this change. That architect had been Animus Spring. Most of his designs had not been completed in his life time. His most famous work, the Tresdan Bridge (the most celebrated bridge in the world) hadn't even begun to be built until after his death!

But his work had turned Tresdan into a world famous city. And the more he found out about Animus the more Eagle-Eye admired him. He hadn't just been a great artist. He had started off pour but had made many friends in the town and when later he had become rich he had used his money to help the pour of Tresdan. He was one of the earliest philanthropists. When he had died 360 mourners had turned up at his funeral. The town mayor had declared it would it would be a crime not to finish his life's work. It was no wonder there was a statue of him in the town square. And today the ponies of Tresdan barely knew of him. It wasn't right!

But there was more. Eagle had found that his crazy hunch might not have been as crazy as he thought. The fugitive Garnet Specter and his family had vanished, along with Garnet's nemesis Chard the Resolute in 2853, fifty miles from Tresdan. In 2870 Animus Spring just appeared in Tresdan, with no family or history. It wasn't conclusive. But the resemble between the photograph and the statue was uncanny. And everything known about Animus showed that he may have come from aristocratic roots.

"I'm not surprised that you changed your name" Eagle-Eye said to the statue. The Scepters had been the cruelest and most hated aristocrats in Equestria. But Animus had been nothing but force for good all his life. He had kept his linage a secret. Was it right that Eagle-Eye should reveal that secret to the world now? And would anypony care? He had no idea if this story was of any value for his book, at best it would be a footnote. But Eagle-Eye felt grateful to the long dead artist.

"You have proven by your work on this earth that we are not bound by are roots. We make ourselves who we are. Thank you. Your story should not be forgotten"

Eagle-Eye had solved a 700 year old mystery (he suspected mostly because of the recent invention of photography) and he had all his old zeal for history back and he had work to do.

A passing nightwatch- pony walked up to the glassy eyed historian.

"It's not my job to tell you what do" The pony started "But it's a cold night it will only be getting colder. Maybe you should go home"

Eagle-Eye turned his eyes on the nightwatch-pony and there was fire there. "Soon. but Iwould like to ask you something"

"Go ahead sir"

Do you know who this statue is of?".

"Umm. No I don't. I never thought about it much"

Eagle-Eye flew looked up to the weather-worn features of Animus. "This unicorn made your city what it is. He designed that bridge and built the town hall. He built a lighthouse that still stands to this day before he was 25. And he was also the kindest and most beloved unicorn of his time"

Eagle-Eye flew looked back at the the nightwatch-pony "It makes you see that statue in a different light, doesn't it?"

The nightwatch-pony looked up at the statue "I guess it dose"

"We make statues and painting for a reason. So we will never forget the past and can learn from it and be wiser for it. These things matter. I hope you can understand this" Eagle-Eye said looking a little less manic. Hoping that somepony might understand what he felt.

"To a gentlecolt you I'm sure. But I'm just a laborer and not smart enough for fancy stuff like that"

"No Sir" Eagle-Eye retorted "Knowledge and wisdom belong to everypony. And any pony can benefit from them. Many of the greatest of ponies who ever lived weren't supposed to be anything great. But that didn't stop them. Clover the Clever was only meant to be a serving maid, but instead she became who the greatest thinkers in our land's history".

"Is that so?" the night watch pony asked, a little bemused.

"Oh yes. You could probably find a book about her in your local library. I assure she's a fascinating pony"

"Okay then. You some historian are you?"

Eagle-Eyes was used to being known as a map maker. The suggestion that he might be a real historian flattered him. Even if it was only from a nightwatch-pony.

"Well, yes. I like to think so" He cocked his head on one side in a manner not much like him.

"Hmm. Well thank for telling me about the statue and Clover the Clever. But the snow's coming down hard and it's only going to get worse. You'd best go back to your friends or family. It's Heartswarming Eve. I'll bet your family our waiting for you to get home. Peace and good will to you sir"

"And to you to sir" Eagle-Eye replied.

The nightwatch-pony smiled them walked away, humming a familiar tune.

Eagle-Eye reflected the moment on his choice of historical inspiration. With clover the clever there would be no Heartswarning Eve. Then he remembered the nightwatch-pony's words 'Your Family will be waiting for you'

He wandered about his wife and child. He hadn't meant to leave them alone again this year. Now his fervor had passed he missed his wife little.

For moment he thought about his daughter. All she could probably think about was the presents she would get in the morning. Did they miss him? Well it was too late to head home now, Even for a good flyer like him Cloudsdale was two days flight away. And it probably wasn't safe to fly in such heavy snow.

He turned his back on the statue and headed for his lodgings. Infinity was used to him being away.. And she was used to looking after Rainbow. She knew that want she was getting into and what to expect when she'd married him. But he still felt a twinge of guilt, even though he was certain that she was fine.

He looked to the south, into the deep blackness. "I'm sorry Infinity dear. I hope you're happy" For a moment he had a picture of Infinity, cuddling their daughter, both full of peace and happiness. They were probably both fine.

…

There it is folks .Was including Granny Pie too Fanficy? Probably but one I had the idea I couldn't make it anyone else. hope to hear some constructive feedback from you. thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

New part coming soon. If anyone still cares I'm going to finish the new chapter soon I'm so sorry for the massive delay . My life has sucked these past few months but I'm going to change that.

I've loved writing this but writing is something I find very, very hard still if you want I'll get back to work.


End file.
